Zenith
by Dsman
Summary: Callie and Jude are separated after Juvi. Jude goes to the fosters but Callie never does in fact her path is a long one. Cursing, mentions of drugs, crimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

 _This is not the Brallie story, I wrote this before I wrote the Brallie one.  
_

* * *

Callie walked out of Juvi into the light of day. She was still sore from the beating she only just received so she was was horribly confused when she realized the parking lot was empty at least it was until a car showed up. Callie watched as a man with both fear and exhaustion come out of his car dropping papers as he made his way to Callie.

"Um hi are you Callie Jacobs?" asked the man.

"Yes that's me" Said Callie.

"Well I'm your new case worker, Bob Synthuim" Said the man.

"What happened to Bill?" asked Callie.

"Nothing, some case files got shuffled around so some of us have new cases, your one of mine" Said Bob.

"What about Jude?" asked Callie.

"Jude?, I think he's one of Bills" said Bob.

"Can I see him?" asked Callie.

"No we don't have time, I have to take you to your placement, meet with other new cases, then I have to finish my paper work by 9pm tonight" said Bob.

"Is Jude still at the last home?" asked Callie.

"Um no he was moved 2 weeks after you were put in here, the Flobstar home I think" said Bob.

"Do you have the number?" asked Callie.

"No I don't but you should be more worried about your self, your 16 years old with a record, a record of violence which makes it all that much harder to place someone like you" said Bob.

"So where am I going?" asked Callie.

"Don't be rude, now get in the car" said Bob.

"Whatever" said Callie.

"I'm already tired of your smart mouth no wonder no wants you" said Bob.

Callie felt as if she had just been slapped in the face, she always knew no one wanted her but to hear it out loud hurt deeply. Callie got into the backseat of Bob's car without a word. The more she thought about what he said the more she began to wonder if Jude felt the same, that he didn't want her either which was probably why Bob didn't have the Flobstar number.

"Look do me a favor, stay out of trouble, do nothing to add to your record, I don't need the paperwork" said Bob.

"Sure" said Callie.

That was the last thing either of them said for the rest of the trip. Callie picked her nails as she had nothing better which also led her to thinking of all the people who didn't want her. Bob never turned on the radio as he never listened to it. He was taking her to a foster home that would either help her or send her on her way. Either way he didn't care because he saw her as a lost cause. Soon they were in front of the Mitchel's home.

"Ok grab your stuff, we're here" said Bob.

Callie got out of the car taking in the new placement. It was on old brick house with white walls freshly painted. A middle aged man exited the house to invite them in. The man offered them a seat and Callie sat down in an old brown armchair.

"Ok so this is Callie Jacobs, your new placement, her probation officer will be here to check in 3 times a month, she has only one bag containing clothes and this file contains everything you need to know" said Bob.

"Thanks, anything else?" asked Mr. Mitchel.

"I just need you to sign some papers then she'll be all yours" said Bob.

For several minutes the only sound in the room was the scratch of pen on paper. Once Mr. Mitchel signed the papers, he gave the papers, the pen back and after Bob went through them he left. Mr. Mitchel turned on the tv and put on golf, Callie sat there not sure what to expect.

"So what did you to get sent to juvi?" asked Mr. Mitchel.

"I smashed a car with a baseball bat" Said Callie.

"You being sued?" asked Mr. Mitchel never once looking away from the tv.

"No" said Callie.

"They should sue, it would teach you respect and hard work" said Mr. Mitchel.

"OK" said Callie.

"Hey I'm being polite there's no reason for backtalk" said Mr. Mitchel.

 **"Honey, I'm home!"** called a female.

"Ya got the brats with ya?" asked Mr. Mitchel.

"Of Course I just picked them up from Tom's" said Mrs. Mitchel.

Mrs. Mitchel was a thick women with blond hair and dark blue eyes. She was followed by three teens who each had a bag meaning they had just come from Resbid. 2 were girls and the other was a boy. One girl was African American with curly hair and glasses. The other a white girl with blond hair and a pink stripe. She had a look on her face that said "None of this matters". The boy was white with brown hair, green eyes and was undressing Callie with his eyes.

"Ok everyone take a seat" said Mr. Mitchel.

Once everyone was seated he started talking.

"Ok so the new girl is Callie Jacobs, Callie I am Josh Mitchel but I prefer that everyone call me Mr. Mitchel, is there anything you like to be called?" asked Mr. Mitchel.

"Quinn" said Callie after a few minutes.

"Ok Quinn, I'm Mitchell Mitchel, funny I know but please call me MM" said Mrs. Mitchel.

"I'm uh Rose" said the African American girl.

 _"Nerd"_ coughed the white girl.

"I'm Joey" Said the boy.

 _"Perv!"_ coughed the girl.

"Young lady that's not nice" said MM.

"Whatever, I'm Kim" said the girl.

"Who has lost tv privileges for a month" Said Mr. Mitchel.

"OK so Quinn, you and Rose will be sharing a room, Rose show her the way" said MM.

"Ok, come on Quinn" Said Rose not looking up from her book.

Callie/Quinn followed Rose out of the living room and up the stairs. Quinn/Callie could feel Joey's eyes on her ass. Kim came up behind them. Callie/Quinn heard a sniffing sound followed by laughter. She turned around to find Joey trying to smell her ass. Callie no longer caring about repercussions grabbed his nose twisting.

 _"Uncle, Uncle!"_ cried the boy.

"Perv" Said Kim in a sing song voice.

"You really should think things through, for all you know she might have decided to rip off your special member" Said Rose.

"And that is why no boy will ever date you" Said Kim.

"I don't have time to date, our school is offering 3 scholarships and I need one" said Rose.

"Whatever" said Kim.

"You should really prepare for the future" said Rose.

"Like you?, so busy studying you can't have fun, saving all your measly earning that you never have anything of your own., yeah no thanks" said Kim.

"My caseworker said those who do well can get help with finding an affordable place and furniture" Said Rose.

"Oh please you have to do all the work, you have to graduate school, get and keep a job, save enough money, and find the one place that you both like and can afford" said Kim.

"Unlike you, who doesn't know the word responsible" said Rose.

"Hey Quinn what some weed?" asked Kim.

"What?" asked Callie/Quinn.

"Do you want to get high?" asked Joey.

Callie/Quinn thought about it. Callie never did drugs or drank because she was always protecting Jude. Quinn on the other hand didn't need to help anyone but herself. Her life had been messed up in so many ways but now she didn't have to care.

"Sure" said Quinn.

This was the first bad decision Quinn would make and it would not be the last.


	2. Chapter 2 Consquences

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

 _Callie is Quinn.  
_

* * *

Quinn walked out of a convenience store listening for any signs that the clerk noticed something was missing. Once she was a block away she headed for the nearest alley. Once she was no longer in site she took out what she stole. She had a wrapped Sandwich, a soda, a candy bar and a large bottle of liquor which she could easily sell to a bartender looking to make a few bucks or a homeless guy if they had enough cash. Quinn grabbed a bag she hid in this alley then placed the liquor in it then put it on her back. She ate the food as she left the alley.

 **"Yo Quinn!, wait up!"** yelled a male voice.

Quinn turned around to see Kal a black teenager nearly the same age as her, and Ronnie a white guy who was 10 years old then her and always trying to get in her pants. Kal was ok mainly because he provided work though Ronnie had a lot more.

"Hey Kal" said Quinn.

"Yo little momma what's shaken?" said Kal.

Quinn and Kal shared a quick handshake then laughed. Kal was a year older then her and had never tried to get in her pants except that one time when he accidentally put on her pants when she had been staying at his place for a month.

"I've got some work, you looking sweet thang?" asked Ronnie

"Depends on what you got" said Quinn letting the disgust drip from her voice.

"I've got some punk named Vico making really good fakes at his school" said Ronnie.

"So what is it?" asked Callie.

"We want a conversion but if that's not possible then maybe a threat or 2" said Kal.

"Anything else?" asked Callie.

"I need a seller on 5th?" said Ronnie.

"No thanks" said Callie.

"I told you she wouldn't go for that stuff, ok how about a grab an go?" asked Kal.

"Details" said Quinn.

"A request has gone out for for the green key from Dolz mansion" said Kal.

"Lame but I'll do it" said Quinn.

"Wait didn't they just install the new Home By MK II down there?" said Ronnie.

"They've upgraded the old system?, sweet" said Quinn.

"Excuse me?" asked Ronnie.

"I like puzzles and all security systems are just complex puzzles, right after I left Juvi I ended up at a foster home that had the Noful alarms, in order to sneak in and out without being detected I studied it until I could reroute it, break it, or turn it off with out the system reading as off" said Quinn.

"I thought you were a high school drop out?" said Ronnie.

"Just because I am doesn't mean I need I need to act like one...well more then I already am" said Quinn.

"That's my girl" laughed Kal.

"Hey uh Quinn how old are you?" asked Ronnie.

"Why to young for you" said Quinn disgusted.

"She don't like older men, anyways she's jail bait" said Kal.

 **Later that night.**

Quinn snuck around the side of the house keeping close to the walls in case there were security lights. She moved until she found the main control unit. Quinn popped the lid off only to be met with bitter disappointment as it was the old system with a different cover. She popped a wire out of place then quickly inserted a different wire in its place creating a loop.

"So much for a challenge" mumbled Quinn.

Quinn took out a hair pin and a paper clip using them to unlock the door. She looked around the room to find she was in a kitchen. Quinn opened a closet and found some soup which she placed in her bag. She then entered the next room to find that it had hardwood floors so she took off her shoes to avoid scuffing the floor as she slid across. She then entered a small room that contained the key. Quinn took one step then stopped and turned to look at the man sitting in the dark.

"Fuck!" said Quinn.

"So other then my soup what are you after?" asked Mr. Dolz home owner and CEO of Home Again Alarms.

"The green key" Said Quinn.

"Really?, I have far more valuable items in that room you just passed" Said Mr. Dolz.

"I noticed" said Quinn.

"You can take key, the insurance payout is worth more then the key" Said Mr. Dolz.

"So no cops?" asked Quinn.

"No cops, by the way it was very impressive how you rerouted the new alarm, it only took you 30 seconds to figure it out" said Mr. Dolz.

 **"Impressive!, New!, how dare you!, I came here expecting a new harder system to break instead I find the old one with a new face!** " shouted Quinn

"Really?, So just by looking at it you could tell it was the old version and exploited a weakness you knew about and this upsets you?" asked Mr. Dolz laughing.

"Yes" said Quinn.

"Then how would you like to come and design for me, of course we would have to send you to collage for electrical engineering" said Mr. Dolz.

Quinn stood there surprised and confused. Mr. Dolz pulled a card from his desk handing it to her.

"Your serious" said Quinn.

"Very, now take my card and that key, think about what I said and give me a call" said Mr. Dolz.

"Thank you" Said Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3 Enter Marianna

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 **A few years later.**

Marianna was in her office typing on her computer when she heard a knock at the door. Marianna looked up to see Sophia Quinn one of the managers at Quinn Co and daughter of Robert Quinn who was the boss.

"Can I help you?" asked Marianna.

"Daddy wants you in bored room A, Mr. Dolz and his installation team are and they brought the designer who is going to explain the new system" said Sophia.

"Why on earth does he want me?"asked Marianna.

"Because your the best accountant we have, Seriously Daddy personally hired you himself" said Sophia.

Marianna rolled her eyes smiling then gathered the stuff she would need. As she headed out the door Sophia asked her one last question.

"Hows your boyfriend?" asked Sophia.

"Liam?, oh he bought me roses last night for no reason" said Marianna.

"Cool" Said Sophia.

 **A few minutes later.**

As Marianna walked into the room it was clear everyone noticed her. Robert Quinn her boss gave her a quick smile. Mr Dolz an African American male went back to talking to his daughter Lois who eyed her up and down sexually. Robert's Oldest son Ryan winked at her and the girl with short blond brown hair never bothered to look up from her blueprints. There were also a couple of body guards which Marianna knew as Robert had hired one for her.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's begin" said Robert.

"Marianna this is Quinn Dolz and before you ask a stupid question like I did she's adopted" said Ryan indicating to the brown haired white girl.

"Cool so am I" said Marianna proudly to Quinn.

"So" said Quinn blandly.

"I was just trying to share" Said Marianna.

"Good for you but I didn't ask" said Quinn.

"Aw did she interrupt your happy time?" asked Lois teasingly.

"No just my concentration, my happy time is when I break someone harder new system, parkour, and hanging out with Stu Bid" said Quinn.

"Who's stupid now?" asked Robert.

"My cat" said Quinn.

"I don't get it, why is your cat stupid?" asked Ryan.

"No!, his name is Stu...Bid, as in Stuart placed a bid" said Quinn.

Against her better judgment Marianna spoke up.

"My grandpa's name was Stuart" said Marianna.

"Why do you feel a need to share?" asked Quinn.

"Your rude" said Marianna.

"And your annoying so we're even" said Quinn.

"Quinn please share the new design already" said Mr Dolz pinching the bridge of his nose.

Quinn got up and turned off the lights. She then turned on a projector.

"Why exactly do we need this, we have the Del Ware MK II, it's pretty good" said Ryan.

"Oh no" said Lois.

Quinn turned to look at Ryan to see if he was serious. Marianna was a little unnerved by her expression.

"Pretty good!, No it's not, the Del Ware system looks like it was cobbled together by a fingerless blind monkey!, that system has killed 43 people, in fact the entire line of Del Were design is a crap shoot of idiots who thought it best to make things pretty" said Quinn angrily.

"But weren't the people who died all criminals?" asked Marianna.

"Oh right because all criminals are fucking stupid!, no only 2 of them were criminals and they were novices, the rest were regular people, 10 of them died installing the thing" said Quinn.

"Young lady you have a bad attitude" said Robert.

"She always has" said Lois.

"Well excuse me!" said Quinn sarcastically.

"So the entire setup, installation, and removal should cost about 15.7 thousand dollars" said Mr. Dolz.

"Wow, um Marianna do we have that in the budget?" asked Robert.

Marianna turned on her computer. Shy typed some stuff into it then looking at the provided information.

Well if we fire one person and slightly increase our prices we'll have just enough to stay in the clear" said Marianna.

Robert thought about it. He did not want to fire anyone without reason nor did he want to have to increases his prices but Dolz had actually been fair with the price as they had been friends once.

"Ok who should we let go?" Asked Robert.

Marianna and Ryan shared a look. There was someone they wanted to see go but there was someone who most defiantly needed to be removed.

"Frank Jones" they said in unison.

"Ryan send word to Sophia to give him the boot" said Robert.

Ryan left the room giving Marianna a wink as he did so. Quinn started to gather up her stuff.

"Do you still need me or can I go now?" asked Quinn.

"Have a nice day dear, I'll see you later" said Mr. Dolz.

"Whatever, I love you dad" said Quinn.

"Is she always like that!?" whispered Marianna leaning towards Mr. Dolz.

"Oh yes, she's always cranky when you force her to get up before she has to, more so to attended a meeting but the day I recruited her she cut ties with all her old friends because she knew they would be bad influences" said Mr. Dolz.

Marianna watched as Quinn left. Quinn opened the door and ran right into someone larger then her. Quinn was about to let this person have it when she noticed that he was a cop.

"Sorry" mumbled Quinn.

Marianna was surprised, gone was the ill tempered women and in her place a scared girl. Marianna wondered why Quinn would fear cops but then she remembered what Mr. Dolz and Ryan said and it started to make sense. Quinn had some run ins with cops some not so good.

"Hello officer Foster, how are you today?" asked Robert.

"I'm good" said Jesus.

Jesus when he graduated had decided to follow in Stef's footsteps and become a cop. He worked the beat until he was paired with a detective as they liked what he could do.

"What about your brother, does he need more money?" asked Robert.

"No he's good sir, he found her second foster home after they were separated" said Jesus.

"Good, good" said Robert.

"Um hi!, can you move I would really like to go home now!" said Quinn now impatient.

Marianna was surprised to still see Quinn. It was clear her original fear was gone and she had no love for cops. Jesus could see it to but he liked the more physical parts better

"Sure if I can have your number" said Jesus.

Quinn stood there completely surprised not sure if she heard him correctly. Lois started to laugh while Marianna just looked horrified.

"You want what?" asked Quinn.

"Oh god my twin brother is really asking her out!" moaned Marianna.

"This will be fun!" said Lois.

"Your phone number, so I can call you out on a date" said Jesus.

"A date?!" said Quinn blushing a little.

"A date, dinner, dancing, a movie, something" said Jesus.

Quinn soon regained her senses.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not going to the movies on a first date" said Quinn.

"Why not?" Asked Jesus.

"Because that's way to romantic, it implies kissing in the dark and I hate romantic movies" said Quinn.

"Ok um dancing?" asked Jesus.

"Are you for real?" asked Quinn in a deadpan voice.

"Um dinner?" asked Jesus liking how strong Quinn was.

"Nope why to romantic and I don't want to wear a dress" said Quinn.

"Lunch?" asked Jesus.

"Sure, what day and time" said Quinn.

Marianna was surprised. Most girls would go on one date with Jesus then sleep with him, heck a few girls didn't even date him. Besides Emma this was the hardest he ever worked to get a girl.

"Friday, 2:30" said Jesus.

"Ok" said Quinn.

As Quinn left Jesus watched her leave. Marianna saw the look of admiration, victory, and lust in his eyes. She had no idea as Quinn wasn't even trying to walk away with sexual motion.


	4. Chapter 4 Frist Date

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Jesus stopped his car in front of Dolz Industry where Quinn was waiting for him. As she got into his car he looked her over seeing that she wore tennis shows, black form fitting pants and a loose t shirt. She was also sweaty.

"Just finish a run?" asked Jesus.

"Yeah, you run?" asked Quinn.

"I have to, I'm a cop, I do 5 miles every morning, what about you?" asked Jesus.

"4 stories" said Quinn.

"Excuse me?" asked Jesus.

"What?" asked Quinn.

"What do you mean by 4 stories?" asked Jesus.

"I go up 4 stories using windows, and other such things to accomplish my goal" said Quinn.

Jesus stopped the car mainly because it was a red light but it was clear he was lost in thought. Quinn stared at him confused.

"Are we talking about parkour or do you run up 4 flights of stairs then jump out a window?" asked Jesus.

"Parkour" said Quinn.

"Ok that makes more sense" said Jesus.

"Oh you that I was doing something very stupid with no control" said Quinn.

"Kinda, so when did you get into parkour?" asked Jesus.

"Oh you know that time I lived on the streets, you see there were quite a few individuals who were not to thrilled with my survival methods" said Quinn.

"What survival methods, I'm off duty so I promise not to arrest you for anything less then murder" said Jesus jokingly.

Quinn smiled. Jesus was surprised to find that he liked her smile and wanted to see it again.

"I'll tell you another time" said Quinn.

"Here we are" said Jesus.

Jesus and Quinn got out of the car then headed into a little diner. They were immediately given a seat as the lunch rush was dying down. Jesus ordered a hamburger and Quinn got meatloaf.

"So other then meeting with Mr. Quinn why were at Quinn Co" asked Quinn. _(Couldn't come up with a good name)_

"Oh I wasn't there to see Robert, I was there to pick up my sister" said Jesus.

"Your sister?" asked Quinn raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you met her, Marianna" said Jesus.

"Her?, no offense but I found her annoying" Said Quinn with a look of disgust.

"Oh come on, she's not that bad" said Jesus smiling.

"Dude you couldn't even say that with a straight face" said Quinn.

"Yeah but she's my sister" Said Jesus.

Quinn stuck her tongue out at him, She had no idea why did that but it felt right. Jesus laughed then threw a french fry at her.

"So do you have any siblings?" asked Jesus.

"Um Lois and Luis" said Quinn.

"Wait Lois and Luis Dolz the twins of Kevin Dolz?"asked Jesus.

"Yeah I'm adopted, he legally adopted me when I turned 18 so I wouldn't have to talk to my dad, before that I had been working for Dolz since I was 17, he recruited after he...found me, you see I was in foster care but I ran from the system" said Quinn.

"When I was 5 I thought about running away because the Marianna and I were abused us but instead of me running away they did when they dropped us off at the police station where my future foster mom was working, and that was the day we became Jesus and Marianna Foster" Said Jesus.

Quinn started laughing. Jesus found her laugh enticing but right now he found inappropriate.

"What the heck is so funny!" demanded Jesus.

"A foster family named the fosters" chuckled Callie.

Jesus when he thought about it started laughing. When they finished Quinn asked a question.

"How many siblings do you have?" asked Quinn.

"4, my twin Marianna, Brandon my older brother and biological son of my mom who inspired me to become a cop, my brother Jude and my other moms bio child Frankie, she's the youngest at least 6 years old" said Jesus.

Quinn didn't react to Jude's name as she thought he was that Flobstar home. She also didn't care as he was the one who abandoned her.

"Wait you have two moms?,as in lesbians?" asked Quinn.

"Why you that's wrong?" asked Jesus angrily.

"No and why should I?" asked Quinn.

"Some people are judgemental" said Jesus.

"For me it be the pot calling the kettle black, by the way Lois wanted to know which team you **Twin** sister plays for?" asked Quinn.

"Right I failed to mention that part, no she's straight, she's dating some jerk named Liam Olmstead" said Jesus.

Jesus wasn't expecting a reaction at all from Quinn but when she turned pale at the mention of his name it told him something.

"Quinn you ok?" asked Jesus.

"What yeah I'm fine" said Quinn.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost" said Jesus.

"No I'm fine I promises" said Quinn.

"Really?, so how do you know Liam?" asked Jesus.

Quinn was caught of guard as she was sure she didn't say or do anything that implied she knew Liam so she did the one thing that worked for her. She lied.

"I have no idea who Liam is, I've never met the guy" said Quinn.

"Ok I just wondering, you turned pale when I said his name" said Jesus.

"Oh no I just realized I forget to feed my cat I need to go" said Quinn.

"Ok then go out and wait for me I'll pay" said Jesus.

"Why can't I pay?" asked Quinn.

"You can pay next time" said Jesus.

"Oh so your so sure there be a second date huh?" asked Quinn.

"Well yeah I mean you to pay next time so you can one up me right?" asked Jesus.

Quinn rolled her eyes as it was clear Jesus was right.


	5. Chapter 5 Quinn's past

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 **A few year's ago.**

Quinn stood in front of Kal's place even though it was pouring rain. She was debating if she should go in there or not when the choice was taken from her by Kal's sister Mindy.

"Quinn what the heck are you doing out there, get inside right now" said Mindy.

Quinn did as she was told just as everyone did when Mindy gave an order. She went inside to the living room where Kal and a couple of the guys were sitting round watching a game. Quinn sat across from them waiting for them to notice as she wasn't sure what she would say to them. Kal never looked at her but he did address her.

"Yo Quinn what's up, you get the key, it's been a month I was worried" said Kal.

"No I got the key, he just gave it to me" said Quinn.

"That easy huh" said Kal.

"No he literally gave me the key" said Quinn.

The guys turned to look at her.

"Who gave you the key" said Kal.

"Mr. Dolz" said Quinn.

"You fucking bitch you got pinched and they let you go to find me!" said Ronnie running to the window.

"Language!" hissed Mindy.

"You don't think we would have noticed if Quinn was arrested, and do you really think she would turn on you, Jack might but not Quinn" said Kal.

"Hey!" said Jack!

"Shhs" said Mindy.

"I wasn't pinched, he told me I could have the key because he would get more from the insurance and he never called the cops well not until a day later like he promised" said Quinn.

"Why would he do that!" demanded Ronnie giving Quinn the stink eye.

"He was impressed with how easily I was able to disarm his new alarm, which by the way is just the old model" said Quinn.

"What the fuck does that mean!" demanded Ronnie.

"Language!" warned Mindy.

"He offered me a job as an alarm designer" said Quinn.

"That means you have to go straight" said Kal.

"I haven't accepted it at all" said Quinn confused.

"Oh honey you don't know your self very well, you do this every time you have to make a big choice, you disappear for a while then show up and tell us what happened but the thing is you've already made up your mind when you tell us" said Mindy.

"I hate you" said Quinn.

"Well I love you" said Mindy.

"Quinn how...shut up and sit down Ronnie!" said Kal.

Ronnie stood in place silent for a few minutes when a look of anger passed over his face. He pulled a gun and pointed it at Kal.

"You listen to me you dumb cock sucker I'm in charge of this group not you, I make the deals, I have the connections, the money, and the power, I tell you what to do not the the other way around" said Ronnie.

"Whoa whoa calm down dude" said Kal.

"Fuck you, fuck your whore sister, and fuck Quinn, Quinn start talking what... **thump!**

""I was getting really annoyed with his paranoid spiteful reactions" said an Asian man coming out the kitchen holding a gun with a silencer.

"Chan you killed him!" said Jack.

"That I did, because of him we've been losing customers, friends, and treaty's so it was a no brainier especially since Kal has worked so hard to make everyone happy, in fact I think it will be better with him in charge" said Chan.

"Thank you?" said Kal.

"No thank you, Quinn what are you doing? asked Chan.

"Getting the bleach?" said Quinn who was walking into the kitchen.

"No Quinn you are not, what you are going to do is collect anything you own and move into a woman's shelter until you earn enough from working with Mr. Dolz that you can buy your own place" said Chan.

"But I have an apartment?" said Quinn.

"That you pay for with money you never got legally, you need to do what I am telling you, a fresh start which also means you can't ever see any of us again" said Chan.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Quinn.

"Because Callie Jacobs your worth something and a legit person saw it so it's time for you to claim your potential, I look forward to breaking your alarms" said Chan.

Quinn smiled then walked out the door never to see any of them except for Jack ever again.

 **A year later.**

Quinn sat in the back of the court room watching the attorney question Jack. Quinn had read in the paper that Chan, Jack, and Kal had been arrested for murder. It was not for Ronnie's but someone they were trying to rob. Quinn had come to see them one last time.

"So Mr. Klown, we have a report from an undercover that you sold him stolen good is this true?" asked the attorney.

"Yes sir but I was managed to escape" said Jack.

"Yes with the help of a individual known only as Quinn correct?" asked the attorney.

Quinn breath caught in her throat unsure of what to expect.

"Why do you guys keep bringing up someone dude named Quinn?, I escaped on my own" said Jack.

"Really, well that's interesting because Mr. Sigg's (Kal) said you had help" said the attorney.

"I remember falling over a trash can lid and sliding into a pile of trash bags as the cop ran past me" said Jack.

Quinn knew that Kal hadn't said anything about but she she also remembered that night when Jack yelled her name which is how the cop knew it.


	6. Chapter 6 The search

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

 **5 and half year's ago.**

Jude and his sister Marianna walked up to a door that belonged to one of his favorite people. The Olmstead's foster home was one of the better home he had stayed at until Callie ruined it by trying to kiss their son Liam. Jude was about to knock on the door but got cold feet and decided to leave.

"Jude what are you doing?" asked Marianna.

"I can't do it, they most likely won't help at all" said Jude.

"You never until you try, now knock on the door" said Marianna.

Jude turned to the door looking at. He moved his fist to knock on the door when it opened a blond muscular male opened the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the guy more to Marianna then to Jude.

"Um Hi My name is Jude Adams Fosters, I used to live here with my sister Callie Jacobs in foster care" said Jude.

"You've grown dude" said the guy.

Jude looked at the guy then his face morphed into surprised when he realized who he was.

"Liam!" said Jude.

"Yup it's me, now who's your friend here?" asked Liam.

"Oh, Marianna meet Liam he's really cool, Liam meet Marianna my sister" said Jude.

"A pleasure to meet you" said Liam taking Marianna hand and kissing it.

"It's nice to meet you to" said Marianna blushing.

"Come on inside, we can catch up sitting down" said Liam.

Marianna and Jude followed Liam inside to the living room where his father was watching a game and his mother was reading a book. They both looked up to see the guests. They both recognized Jude.

"I thought you never went anywhere without your sister?" said Mr. Olmstead.

"Actually that's why I'm here" said Jude.

"We haven't seen your sister since that incident" said Mrs. Olmstead.

"What indecent?" asked Marianna.

"Callie tried to kiss Liam" said Jude.

"I can see why" said Marianna.

"Being that she was his foster sister and 12 years old it was vastly inappropriate, we did the right thing by only kicking you out instead of having her marked as sexually active" said Mr. Olmstead.

"Yeah thanks for that I guess, I wondering if you still had copies of our files, we got separated after our last home, Callie was sent to Juvi" said Jude.

"Of course she was, what did she do" scoffed Mr. Olmstead.

"Destruction of property, but our foster dad also went to jail for beating me and trying to kill Callie with a gun, which went in this order, he beat me, Callie trashed his car, he tried to kill her" said Jude staring at the man in disgust.

"Oh um let me go check my files" said Mr. Olmstead trying to make a quick exit.

"Why did he beat you?" asked Mrs. Olmstead.

"Because I'm gay" said Jude.

"Oh" said Mrs. Olmstead.

"So what about you Marianna?" asked Liam.

"I'm straight" said Marianna looking Liam up and down.

"What a coincidence, so am I" said Liam smiling at her.

"So Marianna you have siblings?" asked Mrs. Olmstead.

"Jude and 2 other brothers and a sister on the way" said Marianna.

"Oh so your mother is pregnant or are your parents adopting?" asked Mrs. Olmstead.

"No my mom is pregnant" said Marianna.

"Your father must be very happy then" said .

"Yes both my moms are happy" said Marianna.

"Oh their lesbians!" said a very surprised Mrs. Olmstead.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" asked Marianna.

"Yes I do" said Mrs. Olmstead.

"Really?" asked Liam.

"No not really, I've been cheating on your father with his sister" Said Mrs. Olmstead.

"What!, for how long?...wait dad doesn't have a sister" said Laim.

Mrs. Olmstead started laughing. Liam looked pissed while Marianna and Jude just looked at each other.

"Honey your not as funny as you think you are" said Mr. Olmstead walking back in some papers which he handed to Jude.

"Thank you sir, I called the agency but they apparently lost her file or something" said Jude.

"Well I hope you find her" said Mr. Olmstead.

Jude and Marianna got up to leave. Liam followed them out to Marianna's car. Liam gently grabbed her arm which caused her to look at him.

"Can I help you?" asked Marianna.

"Yes, your the most beautiful women I ever met and I want to get to know you, will you please go out with me, tomorrow night dinner?" asked Liam.

"Sure I would love that" said Marianna.

 **2 years later.**

Marianna was sitting in a waiting room. Today was her first day of her new job but because she didn't have clearance yet for the elevators, she was waiting for her guide to take her up to meet her new boss Robert Quinn.

"Hello are you Marianna Foster?" asked a young women.

"Yes I am" said Marianna.

"I'm Sophia and if you follow me I can show you to your office and the security office for your badge and clearance" said Sophia.

"Thank you" said Marianna.

Marianna followed Sophia to one of the elevators where she swiped her badge then entered the lift once the door opened. Sophia didn't say anything as the elevator went up so Marianna didn't say anything either. Once the elevator stopped they got off and went down a hall to a room marked security.

"Hello Ms. Quinn is there anything I can do for you?" asked a security officer.

Marianna just stared at Sophia surprised to learn that this was Robert Quinn's daughter.

"Yes, do you have the badge for Marianna Adams Foster the new personal accountant, and has her clearance been activated yet?" asked Sophia.

"Yes the badge is ready and now to activate her clearance we need a finger print and a password of her choice" said the security officer.

Marianna put her pointer finger on the scanner waiting for the beep then typed in a password she knew she could remember. Then her file came up on the computer for them to see. The security officer then gave her a badge and bid them a nice day.

"What next?' asked Marianna.

"Now we meet with Mr. Quinn and then go to your office" said Sophia.

A handsome guy walked past them giving Marianna a wink. Marianna blushed as she felt her body heating up.

"Who was that?" asked Marianna.

"Oh just my brother Ryan" said Sophia.

 **A few months later.**

"No I can't come home right now, I'm busy with all this paper work, it has to be turned in on Thursday, I love you to Liam baby" said Marianna.

"I can't believe you can so easily lie to to him" said Ryan smiling at her.

"Well if he hadn't interrupted us we might have gone further, and there are some things I really want to do with you" said Marianna.

"Oh like what?" asked Ryan kissing her.

"Look...in...your...top...left...drawer" said Marianna kissing Ryan.

Ryan opened the drawer surprised and intrigued by what he saw.

"Someone's been a naughty" said Ryan.

"Shut up and kiss me hard" said Marianna.


	7. Chapter 7 Jesus and Callie

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Jesus sat in his car wondering why he was doing what he was doing. Why was he looking into Liam his sisters boyfriend now and not when the started dating. Then he remembered it was because Jude only saw the good and he had never met anyone who thought differently until Quinn who turned white as a sheet when his name was mentioned and denied even knowing who he was. Hate doesn't do that but fear does and Jesus was going to learn the truth even if it hurt Jude and Marianna. He got out of his car, walked up to the house and knocked on the door. An elderly man answered.

"Can I help you officer?" asked the man.

"I'm looking for Susan Tesder" said Jesus.

The man eyes narrowed.

"Why!?" demanded the man.

"I need to ask her a few questions about someone she knows or knew" said Jesus.

"I don't see what you can do about it, the courts already said it never happened" said the man angrily.

Jesus just looked at the man confused. The man stared Jesus getting slightly more annoyed.

"What did the courts say never happened?" asked Jesus.

"Are you not here about her rape case?" asked the old man.

"Didn't know anything about, would you like to tell me about it, I'm actually looking into my sisters boyfriend and apparently your daughter dated him a while ago" said Jesus.

"Liam Olmstead" said the man with disgust.

"Uh how did you know?" asked Jesus.

"Because the support group for Liam's victims is currently being held in my basement" said the old man.

"Seriously?, why is there no record on Liam I've been looking" said Jesus.

"Probably because that damn Judge is in his pocket" said the old man.

What Judge? asked Jesus.

"Um Judge Troy Lanks" said the man.

"I'll definitely look into that, do you mind if I check out this support group?" asked Jesus.

"Sure though might have given up on Liam ever facing justice" said the old man.

"So don't give them false hope?" asked Jesus.

"They already have a small glimmer of hope thanks to their founder Callie" said the man.

"Callie?" asked Jesus.

"Callie Jacobs, she's with them right now if you want to meet her" Said the old man.

"Actually I would love to meet her, my brother Jude has been looking for her since they got separated" said Jesus.

"Some Justice if any and a family reunion wonderful" said the old man.

The old man escorted Jesus to the basement were to his surprise he saw Quinn but he was given a major shock when someone addressed her as Callie.

"What the fuck" said Jesus staring right her.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him then when they noticed who he was staring at they stared at each other in confusion.

"Jesus what are you doing here?" asked Quinn.

"Your name is Callie Jacobs!" snarled Jesus.

"Wait that's what your upset about?" asked Quinn.

"I mention your brother on our damn date and you don't react but I mention Liam and you turn pale then lie out your mouth that you don't know him which of course I don't believe so I start looking into him, not only do I discover my sister is cheating on him but your one of his victims!" said Jesus.

"Jude? your Jude is my Jude?, and if your sister is cheating on Liam then I like her a bit more" said Quinn.

"Callie who is this?" asked a young women.

"Someone I'm hoping will take me out on a second date even after this" said Quinn.

"Your damn right we're going on a second date, now I want to know everything about Liam before I checkout that Judge Troy Lanks" said Jesus.

 **Some Time Later.**

Jesus was at his desk at the station so deep in thought he never noticed when a detective walked up behind him.

"So this is how you spend your time huh?" asked the detective.

Jesus jumped in surprise.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Jesus.

"You just did my work for me, I've been looking into Judge Lanks for a while now" said the detective.

"Really?, I'm sorry I didn't know" said Jesus.

"Don't be, now tell me what you have learned" said the detective.

"Um well Liam Olmstead is Judge Troy Lanks nephew through marriage, Um Joy Witsel pays him 30,000 a month for consulting but I don't know who she is or what consulting he does, for some reason during big cases somehow the main witness or the main officer always end up with a later arrival time so they are late for court" said Jesus.

The detective smiled a very sinister one at that.

"Sir?" asked Jesus.

"How do you know Olmstead?" asked the detective.

"He's dating my sister, but she's cheating on him and want's to break up with him" said Jesus.

"I want you to keep an eye on him and inform you sister to keep dating him, and thank you for that insight into Judge Lanks" said the detective.

"But sir I didn't give you much" said Jesus.

"Call me Orgio, actually you've given me enough, for one it goes against the Judges code to judge their family in fact it's kind of illegal and I know exactly who Joy Witsel" said Detective Orgio.

"Uh your welcome sir" said Jesus stunned.

"Son I want you to put in a transfer for my division, I want you working with me" said Detective Orgio.


	8. Chapter 8 Meet the Fosters

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Lena was in the kitchen cooking with Lou as Lena didn't trust her kids in the kitchen even though she taught them to cook. Lou was married to Brandon for 3 years now. Marianna walked into the kitchen happy.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Lou giving Marianna a quick look over.

"No reason" said Marianna practically singing.

"Sleeping with the bosses son again" said Lena not turning away from the pot she was stirring.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about" said Marianna innocently.

Lena turned around to stare at her.

"Did you happen to forget babe that I'm the one who cheated on your mother, I can see it in your face...oh and congratulations, how far long are you?" asked Lena.

Lou stood there eating grapes when Stef walked in.

"Fine, ok I've been cheating on Liam with Ryan, and I'm only a month." said Marianna cheerfully.

"So which one is the baby daddy?" asked Stef.

"Mom!" said Marianna surprised.

"What?, if this is about you cheating it was clear from the start, once or twice a month you would be gone all day then come home happy, when your with Liam you look tired and angry, Lena was the opposite she was scared and depressed when she came back from Timothy's" said Stef.

"I'm sorry" said Lena.

"I know and I still love you and I understand that my not listening or caring about your problems was a reason for driving you towards him, so Marianna who is the baby daddy?" asked Stef.

"Ryan" sighed Marianna dreamily.

"Have you told him yet?" asked Lou.

"I did and a funny thing happened, he started laughing when I told him" said Marianna.

"Why?" asked Lou.

"Because he had come to see me to ask if I would marry him" said Marianna.

"What did you say?" asked Stef.

"I told him that I would and that I would break up with Liam" said Marianna.

Frankie came running into the kitchen as she was being chased by Brandon. Both stopped when they saw Stef giving them the death glare.

"No running in the house" said Stef.

"Sorry Mommy" said the 5 year old.

"Hey Jesus called, he's gonna be a few minutes late and asked if you could set another plate" said Brandon.

Stef and Lena shared a look.

"He's bringing a **date?** " asked Lena in disgust.

Marianna looked at her mothers completely surprised.

"Yeah some girl named Quinn I think" said Brandon.

"OMG he kept Quinn a secret from you guys, I'm pressed and Quinn will kill him" said Marianna excitedly.

"Ok who the hell is Quinn and how do you know who she is?" asked Stef.

"Quinn Dolz is the daughter...adopted daughter of Kevin Dolz the guy who makes the alarms, she was brought into our company meeting to discusses the Loki mk1 alarm system. she's an alarm systems designer, and Jesus and Quinn have been dating nearly 2 months now" said Marianna.

"Does that mean they are boinking?" asked Lou.

 **"Lou!,** well are they?" asked Stef.

"No Quinn is a strong minded individual kinda like Emma only without the bossiness or need to be one of the guys" said Marianna.

"So he's whipped?" asked Brandon.

"Oh he's so whipped, he tried to hide Hailey so Quinn wouldn't meet her" said Marianna.

"How'd that turn out?" asked Lena.

"Quinn broke Hailey's nose then made Jesus give us foot rubs, I like hanging out them" said Marianna.

"I can't wait to meet her" said Stef smiling.

"Ok Frankie please set the table, Lou the chicken is almost done, Brandon go watch for Jesus, Marianna tell us more...no first get Jude then tell us more" said Lena.

Frankie with Stef's help set the table. Frankie wasn't happy as she thought Liam was coming until Stef told her it was someone else. Lou set up each food item so they could be taken into the dinning room while Lena prepared the last item. Marianna got Jude who sat with Brandon waiting to see Jesus mysterious new girlfriend while Marianna went back into the kitchen. A few minute later Jude came into the kitchen.

"Their here" said Jude.

"What does she look like?" asked Lena.

"Short brown hair, dark eyes, white, pretty" said Jude.

"Dude she ain't pretty she's hot" said Brandon.

"Ohh let me see" said Lou.

Marianna went to let them in while the others waited in the dinning room. When Quinn entered the room Lou looked her over even undressing her with her eyes before giving Brandon a look that said a lot. Quinn took one at the family before turning to Jesus angry.

"They just found out about me didn't they?" asked/demanded Quinn.

"What you did the same thing when we went over to your family's?" said Jesus.

"No they knew about you but they didn't know you were coming to dinner" said Quinn.

"I called ahead" said Jesus.

"Oh yes I know that strategy my sister has pulled it multiple times" said Quinn.

"Sorry" said Jesus.

"No how dare you!, you sleep with **Hailey** and the next day they meet her, we date 2 months but you make me the uninvited whore at family dinner, how dare you?" said Quinn.

"Fine I'll do the dishes and clean out Stu Bids litter box, but there is one reason I kept you as secret" said Jesus.

 _"Whipped"_ whispered Jude.

 _"Oh yeah!"_ whispered Stef.

"What's that?" asked Quinn.

"I love you" said Jesus.

Quinn turned beat red as her mouth formed an O as she was surprised. Jesus was loved it when she blushed as it was a hard thing to earn. Stef could clearly see that Quinn was uncomfortable with the idea of love.

"I...love...you...to!" said Quinn. even more surprised she said that.

Lena listened to how Quinn said love as it told her a lot about this girl. She/Quinn didn't say or here it much. Lena and Stef shared a look. Then to Lena's surprise Frankie ran up to Quinn. Lena was surprised because Frankie normally avoided new people even Liam for some reason.

"Hi, your pretty!" said Frankie.

Quinn looked down at Frankie with unwavering eyes. Stef was a little worried about how this would work out but then to even Jesus's surprise Quinn came down to Frankie's eye level.

"Thanks dude, your pretty too, what's you name?" asked Quinn.

"I'm Frankie, I'm this many" said Frankie holding up 5 fingers.

"That's cool, I'm this many" said Quinn holding up 2 finger on one hand 4 fingers on the other.

"Your not 6!" laughed Frankie.

"No I'm not, the two fingers mean I'm 20 and the 4 fingers makes 24" said Quinn.

"Cool!, why do you have a litter box?" asked Frankie.

"We have a cat at our house, his name is Stu Bid" said Quinn.

"That's a funny name for a cat, what did Stu buy?" asked Frankie.

Quinn burst out laughing. Frankie didn't know why but she joined in as well.

"What's so funny?" asked Lena.

"The 5 year old is the only one to figure out that I was saying Stu and Bid" said Quinn.

"You said we and our" said Jesus.

"That's important how?" asked Quinn.

Lena could see what Quinn could not. She was beginning to understand that Quinn had built herself from nothing that everything she had was from hard work and determination. It also explained why love was such a foreign concept to. It made her wonder just how close Quinn had been to coming to their home.

"That's the first you claimed anything as ours" said Jesus.

"Are you serious?, dude you clothes take up the unused section of my closet, your hygiene stuff has its own space, you hog the covers which isn't a problem for me since I never use them but I found this out two nights ago, my house is cleaner then normal and smells like vanilla and pine do you even rent your own place anymore?" asked Quinn.

"Nope, and it's clean not cleaner" said Jesus.

"Dude the girl is supposed to move in, not the guy" said Liam.

Stef saw Frankie try and hide behind Quinn who held her tight and close in a protective stance. Stef always had a bad feeling about Liam and this told her enough.

"Liam how are you today?" asked Jude.

"I'm good, I came for dinner because Marianna told me I would get to meet the infamous Quinn" said Liam.

Liam looked down at Quinn who was sitting with Frankie. Quinn could see his vile nature as he looked at Frankie like he did all those years ago with her.

"Hey Frankie can I see the backyard?" asked Quinn.

"Ok!" said Frankie not understanding what an Out was.

As Frankie led Quinn outside the others went back to whatever they had been doing. Stef watched as Jesus went outside and got on his phone. She could hear snippets of the conversation.

"..Liam is here...Oh yeah creepy look...they all talked...Quinn will testify" said Jesus.

As Jesus came back inside Stef with no words asked him what was wrong. He smiled then escorted her into the kitchen. Marianna was already sitting on one side of Frankie so Quinn took the other before Liam could take it. Jesus sat next to Liam.

"Hey Frankie hows school?" asked Liam.

"Good" mumbled Frankie.

Quinn could see that Frankie was trying to avoid Liam. It was clear to her he hadn't done anything with her yet but it was only a matter of time and Quinn wanted to distract Frankie from him.

"Frankie you have to eat 1 white thing, and 1 green thing, what counts as both?" asked Quinn.

Frankie looked at her plate which had cauliflower, baked beans, mashed potatoes and cut up chicken. She knew it wasn't the chicken and she didn't think it was the beans so she ate some cauliflower.

"God job" said Quinn.

"Hey Jude you know who Quinn reminds me of?" asked Liam.

"Who?" asked Jude looking up from his plate.

"Your sister Callie" said Liam.

"I don't see it" said Jude.

Jesus started to laugh as he choked on some food. Brandon patted his back until he was better. Quinn gave him a smirk.

"What's so funny?" asked Lou.

"Inside joke" said Quinn.

"Involving my sister?" asked Jude confused.

"No a condom, your sister's not a joke at least the girls of support group take her seriously" said Jesus taking a drink.

Everyone except Frankie and Quinn stopped eating.

"You saw Callie?" asked Jude.

"Yeah, she's quite a strong person" said Jude.

"You saw her when?" demanded Jude.

"Last month, 3 days ago, 4 hours ago, 6 minutes ago" said Jesus.

"What the heck are you talking about!" demanded Jude getting angry.

"Jesus are you dating Callie?" asked Stef looking at Quinn.

"In a way" said Jesus.

"Jude what was Callie's middle name?" asked Lena looking at Stef, to Jesus, to Quinn.

"Her middle name was Quinn" said Jude.

Jude sat there angry and confused until a look of understanding passed on his face. He turned to Quinn and his mouth dropped.

"Quinn is Callie!" said Lou in disbelief.

"Sure am" said Quinn.

"Callie er Quinn, Donald isn't your father, Marianna's boss Robert Quinn is your father and he's been helping me look for you" said Jude.

"Ok I didn't need to know that" said Quinn.

 **Knock, Knock.**

"Oh come on who is that!" said Lena.

"Probably my new boss Detective Orgio" said Jesus.

"First your girlfriend then your boss, what's going on dude" asked Liam with a smirk.

"You guys should ask Quinn about her support group" said Jesus walking away.

"Marianna did you know Quinn was Callie?" asked Jude.

"Dude if I knew I would have told you right away" said Marianna.

"What kind of support group?" asked Lou taking the bait.

"Well some of them are rape victims but every women there is victim of some manner of one man" said Quinn.

"That's horrible" said stef looking at Liam.

"Did you ever try and find me?" asked Jude excitedly.

"Jude when my case worker told me I would never see you again I assumed you had asked to be separated from me with no contact, I decided that I would no longer care what happened to you, In the time that has passed I have only thought of you 5 times and they were to curse your name, I thought you no longer loved" said Quinn.

"No I will always love you, your my sister" said Jude hugging her.

Jesus walked back in the room with some officers and Detective Orgio.

"Liam Olmstesd?" asked Detective Orgio.

"Yeah?" asked Liam.

"Your under arrest" said Detective Orgio.


	9. Chapter 9 Emma and Quinn

**Disclaimer I do not own The Foster.**

* * *

"Jesus where are you!" called Quinn

Quinn got annoyed when she got no response so she started looking. Stu Bid silently watched her from the couch. She looked in the guest room, the bathroom and the half bath, her room and the kitchen. She then looked at her cat who simply stared at her.

"What do you want?" asked Quinn annoyed that she couldn't find her boyfriend.

Stu Bid looked at her then pointed his head toward the door then jumped off the couch and walked to the kitchen rubbing his tail against Quinn's leg. Quinn opened her curtains and saw Jesus talking to her neighbors while writing things down. She rolled her eyes then went into the kitchen wear Stu Bid sat next to the child locked cabinet with all his snacks. Quinn smiled then took one out giving him a treat.

"Thanks for being on my side" said Quinn.

Quinn didn't know if it was her imagination or if it actually happened but to her it looked as if her cat rolled its eyes before walking away. She grabbed her messenger bag and keys and headed outside. After locking the door she walked over to Jesus who was just finishing up. The older lady he was talking to him thanked him then went back inside.

"What was that about?" asked Quinn.

"Someone's been breaking into cars out here, apparently I'm the first cop out here and Detective Orgio wanted me to take a look so I took out the trash and started asking questions" said Jesus.

"Seriously, what have they taken?" asked Quinn.

"Random junk from the looks of it, mostly spare change, but Orgio wants this nipped in the bud before it escalates" said Jesus.

"Thanks for taking out the trash" said Quinn.

"Your welcome, where you heading?" asked Jesus.

"Today we meet with my lawyer remember, I want to add you to my insurance and stuff, by the way do you have you guns issue number, Bart's going to want that to" said Quinn.

"Yeah I have it, and I totally forgot all about that, my car or yours?" asked Jesus.

"Um yours" said Quinn.

"You got my keys?" asked Jesus.

"Yeah I meant to grab mine but I grabbed yours by accident" said Quinn.

"Oh please you don't do anything by accident" said Jesus.

"I'm not perfect" said Quinn.

"To me your perfect enough" said Jesus.

"Anyone ever tell you that you would make a great hallmark card?" asked Quinn.

"Your just annoyed because I ate the last pop-tart" said Jesus.

"Not as much as you will be later" said Quinn getting in the passenger seat.

"Quinn what does that mean?" asked Jesus getting in the drivers seat.

"Nothing!" said Quinn innocently.

"Quinn!" said Jesus.

"What!?, All I mean is you've should checked the expatriation date" said Quinn.

"Oh come on, you mean I have to clean out your pantry to?" asked Jesus.

"Noooo, just check it before you eat anything from it" said Quinn.

"How often do you check it?" asked Jesus.

"I didn't even know I had pop tarts: said Quinn.

"So you want to come over to family dinner next week?" asked Jesus.

"Will your brother be there?" asked Quinn.

"Yes" said Jesus.

"No thanks" said Quinn.

"Why not?" asked Jesus.

"He's creepy and his girlfriend...wife, fiancee, baby mama, what ever she is, is a pot head who is just as creepy" said Quinn.

"Lou is an open person you should give her a chance tough that might not happen as she don't like you either" said Jesus.

"Take a left, I don't speak to her how she form an opinion of me?" asked Quinn.

"Um Quinn you don't speak to her but you also don't listen to her and she doesn't even know why your doing that she thinks your a bitch and a racist" said Jesus.

"Racist to whom?" asked Quinn.

"Asian Americans" said Jesus.

"Lou's Asian American?" said a very surprised Quinn.

"Are...are you serious, you didn't know?" asked Jesus.

"I thought she was Latino like you" said Quinn.

"Ok Quinn her you need to talk to but Brandon just ignore him, he's not like Liam" said Jesus.

"Ok now go right, fine I'll talk to her but I won't friend on space book" said Quinn.

"Um Quinn...you know what never mind, has your car been broken into?" asked Jesus.

"No I don't leave anything of value in my car, ok now pull into that lot there" said Quinn.

Once Jesus parked the car they both got out and went inside the building were Quinn signed in. After a few minutes Bart came to get them. Everything was going smoothly. The paper work was ready for them, Quinn knew what she wanted and needed. It all went down hill when Bart called in file clerk.

"Jesus!" said a very surprised female voice.

Quinn and Jesus turned around to find Emma.

"Emma!?...you work here?" asked Jesus.

"Only on weekends, your lawyer is my dad!"said Emma.

"Oh so this is that Jesus from the wrestling team in high school" sad Bart.

"Jesus, you lied to me" said Quinn.

"How?" asked Jesus.

"I met Hailey and asked if you had any other girlfriends I should know about you said no" said Quinn.

'Ha, that's not what you said, you asked me if I had any other ex girlfriend that whore out when you met them, I did say no because Emma won't act like Lexi, Hailey, or Miranda" said Jesus.

"Fine I'll give you that one" said Quinn.

"Soo this is awkward, I'm just gonna take those files and run" said Emma.

"No Bart can handle that, you and me are going on an early lunch break, I want to know all about the women who could kick Jesus's ass with one arm, that ok with you Bart?" asked Quinn.

"I'm sure I can manage" said Bart.

"What about me?" asked Jesus.

"I don't know, go find something to do just pick me up when I call you" said Quinn.

"Ok" said Jesus.

"Hold on you broke up with me because you said I was bossy!" said Emma.

"You also made it sound like I was dumb, as you belittled me and whined about looking like a girl" said Jesus.

"Well I'm a lesbian now so ha!" said Emma.

Jesus just stared at her. Quinn shook her head. Emma put her head down in shame as she had no idea why she said that.

"Come on lets go before you make a fool of yourself" said Quinn.


	10. Chapter 10 Sleep over

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Quinn was sitting on her couch eating popcorn with her sister Lois, Emma her new best friend, Marianna, Lou and Frankie at her house. Jesus was out of town and Quinn felt like having company, plus she never had a sleep over before. Frankie was chasing Stu Bid who seamed to be having fun as the cat had yet to disappear.

"You broke her nose!" laughed Emma.

"I sure did, I find Hailey to be distasteful, annoying and slutty, she offered to give Jesus a blowjob while I was sitting there and then said I could watch" said Quinn.

"So what did Jesus do?" asked Emma.

"Well he looked horrified and embarrassed we were in a public restaurant" said Quinn.

"In high school once she latched on to a guy she got needy and possessive, so much so she followed us to a campsite" said Marianna.

"Well now she needy a job" said Quinn.

Emma was about to say something else when Frankie popped with a statement.

"Quinn I'm hungry!" said Frankie.

"The pizza will be here soon but not soon enough, there are fruit cups in the fridge, go grab some spoons and a cup for everyone, ok!" said Callie.

"Yeah!" said Frankie going off to finish her task.

"Dude your so good with kids" said Lou.

"When Jude told us about you, he claimed you were like a second mother and even now as tough as nails Quinn it's still there" said Marianna.

"I don't know I just like kids but I never pictured my self settling down, happy with kids because I always assumed I wasn't worthy of love or you know I'd be dead by now" said Quinn.

Lou and Marianna shared a look. They all fought the jovial mood had just turned sour at least it felt that way until Lois spoke up.

"What does dad say when you get like this!" demanded Lois.

"Oh come one don't make me say it!" begged Quinn.

"Sssay it!" hissed Lois.

"Love is like the common cold, everyone gets it" said Quinn.

Lou snorted even as she tried not to laugh. Marianna smiled as she thought that was cute. Emma was thinking of a good way to ask Lois out.

"There was that so bad" said Lois.

"Oh please this is the same man that says Love is like a lost fight, it hurts a lot" said Quinn.

"Well is daddy wrong?" asked Lois smugly.

"Oh shut up" said Quinn trying and failing not to smile.

Lois got close to Quinn and whispered something in her ear.

 _"Your friend Emma is hot, do you mind if I ask her out?"_ whispered Lois.

 _"Yeah go ahead, she's been staring at you all night anyway"_ whispered Callie.

"What are you to whispering about?" asked Lou eyes narrowed.

"Sorry we were discussing work, My team and I have a secret project we've been working and Quinn has been lending a hand" said Lois not completely lying.

"Oh" said Lou.

"Well speaking of fathers, have you talked to Robert yet?" asked Marianna.

"No, why?" asked Quinn.

"Because he's your father and has been looking forward to meeting you" said Quinn.

"We already met remember" said Quinn.

"That was before he knew you were his daughter!" said Marianna.

"He's not my father, Kevin Dolz is my father, Robert Quinn is just some sperm donator" said Quinn.

"That's messed up, he's been Jude try and find you" said Marianna.

"So what?, I was never going to tell Jude who I was in the first place, but your brother convinced me on the car ride over" said Quinn.

Lou and Emma shared a look. Lois simply watched. Marianna got very annoyed with Quinn.

"That's just selfish!" said Marianna.

"Selfish?, Jude ended up in his forever home, He found his happiness and got to be who he wanted to be because I wasn't there to ruin for him" said Quinn unaware of the single tear that ran down her face.

Marianna felt ashamed as she had judged Quinn who was so damaged that by doing a good thing for someone else it had to hurt her. Quinn left Jude behind so he could be happy, not caring that in the end it was she who was in pain.

"I'm sorry" said Marianna.

"Whatever your just cranky because your pregnant and the pizza isn't here yet" joked Quinn.

Marianna stuck her tongue out at Quinn when the door bell rang. Quinn opened it to find the pizza guy. She payed for the pizza then got some plates. She cut Frankies into smaller pieces.

"Careful there hot" said Quinn.

"I know dat, I can see the steam!" said Frankie blowing on the pizza.

"Hey Quinn I've never heard of Mikey G Pizza where is it from?" asked Lou.

"Up the street there's a large military base, and Mikey G was a Sargent up who didn't like how long it took other pizza companies to get out here so he made his own and employees military family's, mostly teenager from this apartment complex, Because most the people who live over here are either military family's who aren't being deployed, military contracts like me or just civilians who like it out here, they even have a public school" said Quinn.

'Your a military contractor?" asked Emma impressed.

"All the Dolz are and they offered Quinn a place out as a show of good will" said Lois.

As they ate their pizza they also watched some movies. Frankie fell asleep near the end of the first one. After the third movie the girls decided to go to bed. Quin told Emma and Lois they could share the guest bed which they were ok with. All the lights went off and everyone went to bed.

 **A few hours later.**

Quinn awoke with a start. She looked around the darkened room. She heard a sound outside that sounded way to big to be a cat or a dog. She opened her drawer and pulled out a gun. She checked her bed seeing Frankie and Marianna who wee both still asleep. She checked the quest room where both Lois and Emma were cuddling though Lois was awake as she to heard the sound. She then went to the living room who was sitting up confused.

"Did you hear something?" asked Quinn.

Yeah it knocked over the trash cans" said Lou.

Quinn heard something pelt the window eventually breaking it. Quinn aimed her gun at the window. A hand emerged touching the broken glass. Callie fired two shots dropping who ever was outside like a sack of rice. Frankie started crying as Lois ran into the living room pulling a spare gun from Quinn's couch.

"You keep a gun in your couch?" asked Lou.

"Yes I do, now go call the police" said Quinn.

 **Sometime later.**

As it turned out it wasn't a common thief Quinn shot but Sophia Quinn who claimed she wanted to meet her sister. The cops were on Quinn's side because who in their right mind goes to meet someone they never met at 2am in morning and breaks the window. Sophia wasn't dead just injured as Quinn shot her in the arm, also Quinn was pressing charges. When Robert found out Sophia was at a hospital he there in half an hour.

"Doctor what happened?" asked Robert.

"She was shot twice, neither were fatal or life threatening, who ever shot her wasn't trying to kill her" said the doctor.

A young man looked up at the mention of Sophia. He said something to the older man next to him and they both got up. Robert stared at his daughter wondering who shot her and why. Robert turned around when someone cleared their throat.

"What!" demanded Robert.

"Are you the girls father?" asked the older man.

"Yes and who are you?" asked Robert.

"I am Bart Flanders and this is my assistant Kevin Buggs, I am the Dolz family lawyer, we will be pressing charges for trespassing and attempted and entering, if you have any questions please call me at this number" said the man handing Robert a card.

 **"Why are the Dolz pressing charges against us, my daughter was shot!"** shouted Robert.

"Yes my client shot her in the arm when your daughter broke into her house at 2:14am" said Bart.

Bart Flanders then walked away leaving Robert staring at him stupidly.


	11. Chapter 11 Court

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

"Ms Foster tell us in your own words what you know that night?" asked Bart.

"I was sharing a bed with Quinn and my sister Frankie, I woke up when Quinn got out of bed, I saw her pull a gun out of her nightstand then slowly maker her to the living room, I then heard glass breaking followed by 2 guns shots which woke up Frankie" said Marianna.

"What time was it when the shots were fired?" asked Bert.

"I don't know sir, I know it was late when we went to bed, besides as soon as the shots were fired Frankie woke up crying" said Marianna.

"Thank you Ms. Foster, I have no further questions your honer" Bart.

"Your honer if I may I would like to question the witness" said the Quinn's lawyer.

"By all means" said the judge.

Roberts lawyer walked up to the stand and looked at Marianna. Marianna looked at him then her mothers.

"During the course of the evening how much alcohol did Quinn ingest that night?" asked the lawyer.

"Oh so he want to discredit me!" laughed Quinn.

"He's going to ask her why she was in bed with you" said Bart.

"None, Quinn doesn't drink alcohol, in fact Lou had to stop at the grocery store to get soda because Quinn only has water, milk, coffee, and juice" said Marianna.

"Where did everybody sleep, paint me a picture" said the lawyer.

"Frankie and I slept in the same bed with Quinn, Emma and Lois shared the guest bed and Lou had the couch" said Marianna.

"Why did you share a bed with Quinn, why not the couch, the floor or the guest bed?" asked the lawyer.

"Quinn didn't want me on the floor because I'm pregnant, Lou had the couch and Lois shared the guest bed with Emma" said Marianna.

"So you weren't having sex with Quinn then?" asked the lawyer.

"No was not!, I am engaged to Ryan Quinn I would never cheat on him" said Marianna.

"Is it not true that you were cheating on your boyfriend Liam with Ryan?" asked the lawyer.

"I was but that sir is actually a different case that I will not discuss with the likes of you, your trying to make it look as if Quinn is deranged gun crazy drunk when in fact she is the victim, Sophia attempted to break into her home at 2 in the morning with out calling ahead, nor did she make her presence known, no Quinn did not tell her she had a gun but I think that's only cops who have to say that, and if my mom or brother Jesus were there they would have shot as well" said Marianna.

"Er uh ehm it is clear most notably on social media that Quinn and your sister-in-law don't like each other so why was Lou there at all?" asked the now flustered lawyer.

"It was due to a misunderstanding but they are ok now" said Marianna.

"Ah like a misunderstanding with Sophia and Quinn then?" asked the lawyer.

"Um no sir that was pretty clear, Quinn has already expressed that she had no wish to meet the Quinn and Sophia attempted to break in anyone with a gun would have fired, she's only lucky Quinn wasn't trying to kill her" said Marianna.

"Thank you Ms. Foster we have no other questions for you, we now call Sophia Quinn to the stand" said the lawyer.

Everyone watched as Sophia stood up. Her arm in a cast as it contained two bullet wounds. She sat down and looked at her lawyer.

"So Ms. Quinn why did you go to Ms. Dolz's home?" asked the lawyer.

"Callie is my half sister and I wanted to meet her" said Sophia.

"Would you mind informing the court who Callie is?" asked the lawyer.

"Oh um Callie is Quinn Dolz, Callie is her real name" said Sophia.

"So Callie is your sister and you wanted to meet her but instead she shoots you!" said the lawyer.

"Yes she shot me twice in the arm, I tried to call her so she would know I was coming but she doesn't answer her phone when my dad or I call, I had to Call Marianna and get the address from her so I could type into my GPS" said Sophia.

Bart and Kevin started to whisper in hushed tones about something.

"So as it can be seen, Callie is a disrupted and violent women who should be in jail, I have nothing else your honer" said the lawyer.

As the lawyer sat down Bart and Kevin stood up. Bart came up to the stand while Kevin left the room.

"Sophia are you aware that 6 years ago Kevin Dolz legally adopted Quinn where she changed her name legally to Quinn Dolz?" asked the lawyer.

"No Sir I was not" said Sophia.

"Are you aware that you actually just lost the case!?" asked Bart.

"What?" said Sophia.

"How dare you!" said the Quinn's lawyer.

"Care to explain?" asked the Judge.

"Ms. Quinn here stated she used GPS to find Ms. Dolzs home and that she called Ms. Foster on her phone, now we can fact check that with recorder but we all heard what she said, now Ms. Foster's phone has been broken for 3 days now since she accidentally dropped from the balcony at my house, you see my daughter and her are friends" said Bart.

The Quinn's lawyer sat down as this was most definitely not in his favor. The lawyer sat back waiting to see what happened next. Sophia looked scared.

"Also on a interesting little side note the military base and anything in 10 mile radius like Quinn's apartment complex doesn't appear on GPS due to an old military experiment, that I learned the hard way" said Bart.

Sophia looked at her father who was frowning. Her brother Ryan got up and sat with Marianna. Kevin, Bart's assistant came back into the room with Jesus and some other cops.

"What is this?" asked the Judge.

"Sophia Quinn your under arrest for multiple counts of breaking and entering" said Jesus.

"What!" said Sophia.

"We found your fingerprints in one of the cars and we found your car filled with stolen items" said Jesus.

"Oh fuck" said Sophia.

 **Sometime later.**

Quinn came out the rest room then turned towards the exit. A man who was a few feet behind started following her because as her bodyguard that was her job. They both turned around when they heard someone call her name. It was Robert Quinn who was nearly running at her, Quinn letting instinct take over attempted to run away. Robert never got near her as Bruno her bodyguard grabbed him by his arm and slammed him into the wall.

"Please don't hurt me!" begged Robert.

"Then don't give me a reason" said Bruce.

"Quinn I just want to to talk!" said Robert.

"We have nothing to talk about, I am not your daughter, the only member of your family I will ever willingly see is Ryan because he plans on marrying Marianna" said Quinn.


	12. Chapter 12 Robert and Robert Sr

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck!" mumbled Robert as he walked back and forth.

Marianna could see everyone looking into her office watching as their boss had a total melt down. He had been like this for an hour now and showed no sigh of stopping. Security was standing outside the glass door waiting for something to happen because their boss was scaring everyone.

"Um sir are you ok?" asked Marianna.

"Yes perfectly fine...no! not all my son won't talk to me, my daughter is in jail and the daughter I've been searching for is an ungrateful bitch who won't talk to me even though as her father I have every right!" howled Robert.

"Well your daughter Sophia was breaking into peoples cars, she started breaking into their houses and who knows what she might done next, as for Ryan, well he's concerned but he is also mad at you and her" said Marianna.

"And what of that bitch Quinn, that bitch took my last name as her first she clearly has feelings for me" said Robert.

"No sir Quinn has no feelings about you what so ever unless she's hiding them which she is pretty good at, I doubt Quinn even knew that her middle name was your last name" said Marianna.

"What?, no I'm sure she knew, I mean Colleen and I were in love" said Robert.

"If that was true sir then why are you married to Jill and why was Colleen married to Donald Jacobs?" asked Marianna.

"Actually at one time I was married to Colleen but my father made me divorce her because he did not approve and wanted me to run the company" said Robert.

"She never told you she was pregnant?, she just let you go and claimed some other man was her father?" said Marianna.

"I guess, I know Quinn is my daughter, I had our DNA checked" said Robert.

"What, how?, You and Quinn have never been in the same room together, and don't you need to have a persons consent?" asked Marianna.

"I may not have been in the same room as her but you have been, you like to hug her, you might not remember but I pulled hair off your sweater witch turned out to be hers" said Robert.

"How could you possibly know that was her hair?" asked Marianna.

"It was golden brown, I was trying to find out if you were sleeping with Ryan, I discovered that too, but that strand belonged to Quinn who is my daughter, a very ungrateful daughter" said Robert.

"Um sir how can she be ungrateful if she never planed on Jude looking for her, she wasn't even going to tell Jude who she was" said Marianna.

"See ungrateful, Jude and I worked hard to find her and she doesn't even care" said Robert.

"But who said she was lost?" asked Marianna.

"Jude did, he lost her when they got separated" said Robert.

"But did Quinn say she was lost?" asked Marianna.

 **Quinn's house.**

Quinn heard a knock on her door. She checked it finding a man she never met before. He looked vaguely familiar but she had no idea why.

"Can I help you?" asked Quinn.

"Are you Quinn Dolz?" asked the man.

"Yes and who are you?" asked Quinn.

I am Robert Quinn Senior" said the man.

Quinn slammed the door as she walked away. She wanted nothing to do with the Quinn's. She was going to ignore the man outside as eventually he would get the message and leave. The man started to knock on her door even harder enough that she ripped her door open.

 **"What the fuck do you want!"** yelled Quinn.

"First of all young lady you talk to me with respect, not because I'm your grandfather but because I am your elder and have worked my way into my wealth, secondly you will shut the fuck up and let me into your house as we have some things to discuss and third you will make me a cup of coffee, do you understand" said Robert Sr.

"Sure?" said Quinn moving aside to let the man in.

As Robert Sr sat on her couch, Quinn went into the kitchen and started fixing him a cup of coffee.

"I like 2 sugars and some milk" said Robert Sr.

"Do you want to stir it yourself or would you prefer that I do?" asked Quinn.

"I would like to stir it, bring out the sugar as well" said Robert Sr.

Quinn came into the living room with a tray of 2 cups of coffee, a bowl of sugar and 2 spoons. She set it down then took a seat. Robert Sr tasted his coffee then added a little more sugar, once he was finished he looked at her.

"I knew your mother, I didn't approve of my son's relationship with her and I still don't" said Robert Sr.

"Why are you here?" asked Quinn.

"To tell buy you out, to make sure you never come near my family again, I already have enough work covering up to do to hide Sophia's record thanks to you" said Robert Sr.

"She broke into my house and I shot her, it was my lawyers idea to press charges, might as well make that bitch pay for a new window, it's not my fault she's been breaking into peoples cars, I had nothing to do with that, also I don't want your money, I don't want anything to do with your family, I'm happy with what I got" said Quinn.

"Then why take our family name as your first name?" asked Robert Sr.

"Ok asshole first of all it was my middle name, my mom never told me who my middle name was, second I no longer wanted to be Callie as she was a rape victim, a waste of space, a loser, a criminal, a high school drop out, and a unfit mother" said Quinn.

"You have a child?' said Robert Sr surprised.

"Had, she died" said Quinn.

"What happened?" asked Robert Sr.

"Stray bullet from a gang banger gun" said Quinn.

"How old?" asked Robert Sr.

"She was only 2 months old" said Quinn trying not to cry.

"What...what was her name if you don't mind me asking" said Robert Sr.

"I named her Melody Joy Jacobs" said Quinn.

"Let me guess because she was the joy of your life?" asked Robert Sr.

"No because freedom sounded tacky, I had her cremated, I keep her in the closet away from prying eyes, Jesus has been wanting the story about it but I never told him as I wasn't ready" said Quinn.

"But you told me?" said Robert Sr.

"Yeah mainly because I was in the bed room" said Jesus walking into the room.

"Oh! well I'm sorry for barging in like this then" said Robert Sr.

"No it's fine, um tell Robert I'll meet with him but only at the Fosters" said Quinn not looking up from the carpet.

"Ok, I'll pay for the window, by the way your father will tell you I forced him to leave your mother but the truth is I gave him a choice, take what I offered him and live with her, or leave her and take my company and enjoy my wealth, as you can see he made his choice" said Robert Sr.


	13. Chapter 13 Quinn and Robert

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

 _I didn't realize until to late but the Lawyers assistant and Mr. Dolz has the first name. Oops_

* * *

Quinn sat alone in the Foster's kitchen. She stared into her cup of coffee unaware of many things happening around her. She was still upset from everything she had Jesus last night. He hadn't said anything to her afterwards even sleeping on the couch last night. When she got up in the morning he was gone.

"Hey Quinn!" said Jesus standing off to the side of the door.

"Hey" said Quinn.

"There's something I need to tell you" said Jesus.

"Your leaving me because I'm a horrible bitch?" asked Quinn.

"Um no, So you remember my ex Lexi" said Jesus.

"Was she the one who joined the army or the one who only slept with you to make someone else jealous?" asked Quinn.

"Neither she was the one who was technically an illegal alian " said Jesus.

"Ok but what does that have to do with us?" asked Quinn.

"Meet my son David Jose Rivera" said Jesus.

Jesus stepped fully into the kitchen with a 7 year old child who looked sort like him.

"Are you serious?' asked Quinn.

"Yup, I hope you don't mind but I had to take him for a month so Lexi could go on vacation" said Jesus.

"Is this why you didn't come to bed last night?" asked Quinn.

"Well that and I wanted to give you space, after telling me about Melody you looked like you needed some alone time" said Jesus.

"I would have preferred you asshole but thank you, hi buddy I'm Quinn" said Quinn.

"Hi I'm David, do you know where Frankie is?" asked David.

"She's outside with Lena" said Quinn.

"Thank you" said David.

Quinn and Jesus watched as he walked away.

"He's polite" said Quinn.

"He is, so you ok?" asked Jesus.

"Nope I'm scared, jittery, angry, frustrated, ready to scream and hungry" said Quinn.

"Well I can help with that last one" said Jesus.

"So you pay child support, we've been living together a while but he's never come over" said Quinn.

"I do have visitation but it's difficult because Lexi, and David live in Utah" said Jesus.

"So that's why you never talk about him?" asked Quinn.

"No I don't talk about him because I was worried we wouldn't last but the last few months have proven otherwise and your great with kids along with your revel last night, by the way I'm going to be working nights to make up for that last minute plane ticket" said Jesus.

"I thought you said Lexi was an illegal alien" said Quinn.

"She was but she got work visa which ended up turning into a green card when she married" said Jesus.

"From what I've seen you guys should never have had a child, your parents have condoms in the bathroom" said Quinn.

"It was spur of the moment, and we ran out of time trying to get plan B, besides what's your excuse" said Jesus.

"The reason I don't drink" said Quinn smiling.

Jesus grabbed a chair and pulled it close to Quinn. He attempted to kiss Quinn only she put her hand on his face pushing away as she smiled and laughed. Soon an elderly lady and a younger man walked in with Stef.

"Hi Mrs Rell did you guys find the place with out trouble?" asked Quinn.

"Oh yes dear it was quite easy once we got out of the Cone, the GPS started working and it became much easier" said Mrs. Rell the older lady.

"You got the list?" asked Jesus.

"Yeah I got everything I even made sure it was stuff that was actually stolen, some kid claimed his Xbox 1 was stolen his parents never bought him one" said the younger man. Mrs. Rells grandson.

"Thanks Toby" said Jesus.

"You sure he'll pay?" asked Toby.

"I met with someone higher above him" said Quinn.

"Um if you say so" said Toby.

"So Quinn are ready for this?" asked Stef.

"Absolutely not" said Quinn.

"Well I'm glad your doing it" said Stef.

"That makes everyone but me" said Quinn.

"Then don't do it" said Jesus.

"Don't want to but I need to do it" said Quinn.

"That's the spirit" said Lena walking into the kitchen.

"Marianna just called, Ryan, Robert and Robert Sr are coming and will be here shortly" said Jude walking with Kevin who hung up his phone.

"What was that?" asked Quinn looking at the man she called father.

"Oh just your sister, she's in charge while I'm out and she wanted to make sure she had everything" said Kevin.

"Why is it when you leave her charge she gets cautious about failing bu every other time she couldn't care?" asked Quinn.

"Because unlike you she knows how to relax" said Kevin.

"I know how to relax" said Quinn.

"I'm sure you do" said Kevin.

Quinn just stared at her father giving him the evil eye. He stared back at her witch somehow turned in to staring contest. Quinn's eyes started watering which caused them to close.

"Damn it!, how the hell do you do that!" demanded Quinn.

"Practice, you know the drill" said Kevin.

""What do you want to eat?" asked Quinn.

"Mashed potato's, real gravy, salmon, and a vintage of wine from 1937" said Kevin.

"Your not aloud to have real gravy...white or red wine?" asked Quinn.

"White you know me, can you make me that bacon gravy you made before?" asked Kevin.

"Your not aloud to have real gravy" said Quinn.

"Your point?' asked Kevin.

"I'll use less salt, butter, and grease" said Quinn.

"Thank you that's all I ask" said Kevin hugging her.

 **"We're here"** called Marianna.

Robert came rushing into the kitchen warping his arms around Quinn.

"Callie I'm glad you finally came around!" said Robert.

Jesus could see Quinn start to panic and knew he had to do something before things got ugly. He grabbed Roberts arm and pulled him off which aloud Quinn to run to the bathroom where everyone could hear a strangled scream.

"Young man let go of me" said Robert sternly.

"You fucking asshole you just sent Quinn into a panic attack!" said Jesus.

"What?" asked Robert.

"You. Sent. Quinn. Into. Panic. Attack. You. Fucking. Idiot." said Jesus turning each word into a sentence.

"I knew I should have brought Bruno, where's Frankie and that little boy?" asked Kevin.

"Outside with Lou, how bad is it?" asked Lena.

"Uselessly someone gets punched in the face, I know she likes Kids so I'm hoping having the children nearby will help" said Kevin walking out of the room.

"How the hell could I have sent her into a panic attack!" laughed Robert.

"Because unlike you Quinn's a survivor and ultimately you just rushed in and attacked her leaving her unable to defend herself" said Robert Sr.

"I didn't attack her" said Robert.

"Well then you just went and put a complete stranger in a death grip without their consent, go on say something else you know that I keep changing words only for them to mean the same damn thing you idiot" Robert Sr.

"I'm her father not a complete stranger" huffed Robert.

"No your a total stranger, Quinn doesn't know who you are and have been hounding her for no reason, she might be my sister by blood but that means shit when all your life you had no idea that someone existed" said Ryan.

"Well you definitely have your mothers intellect" said Robert Sr.

"I hope it's not as bad as last time" said Jesus.

"What happened last time?" asked Marianna.

"Um missionary position" said Jesus.

"Liam?" asked Stef.

"Yeah as he stared into her eyes" said Jesus.

"I would appreciate if you did not talk about our indecent acts" said Quinn being led back into the kitchen by the little kids.

Robert when he saw Quinn made a step towards her only for her to hold up a hand.

Robert don't ever fucking touch me!, My **Dad** can hug me because he has my permission but you don't, now sit the fuck down!" said Quinn.

"Don't forget the therapy we went through together to get to this point!" said Kevin smiling.

"Thanks for that by the way" said Quinn sincerely.

"Look Callie...Quinn" said Ryan.

"Callie I...Quinn" said Stef.

"I want to...Quinn" said Lena.

"Quinn i want to ask you about your mother" said Robert.

"What about her, what do you have to ask me that you couldn't ask Jude" said Quinn.

"Well Jude wouldn't be able tell me this, I can only assume Colleen gave you the middle name Quinn as a reference to me, did she ever tell you about me?" asked Robert.

"No she did not, in fact she claimed my middle name was because she thought it was nice" said Quinn.

"Oh!, Quinn I want to get to know you so please let me" said Robert.

"You first" said Quinn.

"Well I'm your father, your real father, I was married to your mother, we eloped since my father did not approve and see's everyone else as gold diggers" said Robert.

"That's all shit stuff, I'm not giving you anything until you give me something real" said Quinn.

"What the heck do you want?" asked Robert.

"Dumb ass she wants deep stuff like I forget to send you your clothes while you were at Boarding school, I mean seriously how fucking stupid are you" snapped Robert Sr.

"Are you sure your not Quinn's biological father?" asked Kevin smiling.

"Quite certain" Robert Sr smiling.

"Mmh lets see...when I was 15 I tried to kill myself but I wimped out, I took a large cutting knife and put it next to my wrist feeling the cold blade against my warm skin I thought about doing it but then decided that I couldn't do it because I don't like getting hurt" said Robert.

"Guess we have that in common but in my case I went through with it only it didn't take, after my daughter was killed and her father went to prison I took a gun that he kept in the closet and put it in my mouth...they were all duds all six bullets were duds and didn't fire" said Quinn.

"Sophia also tried to kill herself, when she was younger she took a bottle of pills and survived as we got her to the hospital in time, later she tried to kill herself by getting run over, a friend told us what really happened" said Robert.

"Sooo is there like a family history of attempted suicide?" asked Quinn.

"Uh dad?" asked Robert.

"Your mothers side of the family were prone to depression, bipolar disorders, self harm and various mental illness" said Robert Sr.

"um Robert before we go any farther I would like you to know I do plan on meeting with Sophia" said Quinn.

"That would be wonderful, let me set you up as a visitor and I'll let you know when you can meet her" said Robert.


	14. Chapter 14 Quinn and Sophia

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Quinn walked into a room where the guards inspected her messenger bag. She was then directed to a table where she sat down. Sophia was escorted out a few minutes later. Sophia looked both happy and annoyed to see her.

"Hey Callie how are you?" asked Sophia.

"My name is Quinn not Callie" said Quinn.

"No your real name is Callie Quinn Jacobs and I will always call you Callie" said Sophia.

"I am Quinn, I left Callie behind to rot" said Quinn.

"That's to bad as that just makes you a shell of a person" said Sophia.

"What the hell does that mean" demanded Quinn.

"It means without your past you can't have a future" said Sophia.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said Quinn.

"Callie Jacobs mother was killed by the man she thought was her father who drove home drunk one night, he was Donald Jacobs and for 3 counts of man slaughter he was sent to prison while his children were sent to foster care because they had no living relatives, at least non they knew of" said Sophia.

"Ok what the hell are you doing?" asked Quinn pissed off.

"I'm just sharing the past with someone who may be doomed to repeat it, by the did you know your mothers real name wasn't Colleen Jacobs she changed her name long before she met my father, her real name was Jenny Missly" said Sophia.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" demanded Quinn ready to punch Sophia.

"When I heard I had a sister I did some digging I found your mother, I found your step father who died in prison which was ruled an accident because while leaning against a railing it turned out to be unsafe as it had not been properly inspected in years" said Sophia.

"So what I don't care about him" said Quinn.

"You should he was the man who raised you" said Sophia.

"Look Sophia I just want to talk so please lets talk about other things" said Quinn.

"No, you need to understand and I have a lot to say to please listen to me" said Sophia.

"Fine" hissed Quinn.

"So while looking for you in my own way I discovered many things, I found all your homes including the final you meant to go to, while still 16 you run away and fell in with a gang that helped you become a thief which was how you met Kevin Dolz, the father of your child was not part of the gang but was arrested for possessing unregistered gun, they never did properly search the house or the would have found the gun you used to try and kill yourself the first time" said Sophia.

"Ok please stop, just stop" said Quinn.

"What?" asked Sophia.

"Why are you telling me all this why?" begged Quinn truly uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should just get to the point, I found you before Jude and Robert did because I am better at using a computer then they are, Daddy didn't just call up his old friend Kevin Dolz I did that I put that in motion!" bragged Sophia.

"Why?" asked Quinn.

"Because I like Jude and thought it was necessary you be in his life" said Sophia.

"And why should you get to make that decision, I was perfectly happy thinking he didn't want or need me" said Quinn.

"No, no your not, you a bitter, self loathing, self destructive person who lost hope a long time ago, what I did was restore some hope" spewed Sophia.

"Don't you fucking act like you did all this for me you crazed bitch" hissed Quinn.

"Oh but I did Callie" said Sophia

"Callie is my past, Quinn is my future" stated Quinn.

"No Quinn is your present, you might change your name again" said Sophia.

Quinn was about to respond but she realized Sophia was correct, she might always change her name again if Jesus popped the question or she ran away again.

"So what are you thinking of?" asked Sophia.

"Running away" muttered Quinn horrified.

"Is that what happens you start to feel happy?" asked Sophia.

"It is" said Quinn realizing what she would be giving up.

"But that's what Callie does not Quinn" interjected Sophia.

Quinn sat there and thought about it. It hurt to think that as a person she was destroying all that she had to offer.

"Callie please don't run anymore, you've got a great job, a home, and most importantly a family" said Sophia.

"You are not my family" stated Quinn staring daggers into Sophia.

"I am your half sister so you need to accept that, but yeah that day I broke into your house I was trying to rob it but I wasn't trying to break into yours, I was trying to get into your neighbors who was on vacation so sorry about your window" said Sophia.

"Why should I care!" snarled Callie.

"Callie I'm a junkie, I can admit to that, but when I tried to kill my self using a mixture of weed, meth, cocaine and LSD I didn't overdose I saw reality for what it was I saw you, Jude, Brandon and Liam, all of it connected by one little string, I've been chasing that high ever since trying to understand the whole concept" sang Sophia.

"Ok crazy that's enough" said Quinn.

"Oh but it's never enough Callie, not even you are free no matter how much you think you are and I know you don't think that" said Sophia.

"You know what you should be in a mental hospital with all the other crazies" said Quinn.

"Aw you mock me but I know the truth for I have seen it each time I got closer to death!" sang Sophia.

"That's it I'm leaving" Said Quinn.

"Feel free but I have one last question" said Sophia.

"Whatever see ya I'll talk to your father let him know you need a lot of help" said Quinn.

"When are you going to tell Jesus?" asked Sophia.

"Tell him what?" demanded Quinn.

"That your pregnant" said Sophia.


	15. Chapter 15 Framedish

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters.**

 _This is an original chapter in this story minus the parts I've edited and or added. This story was originally nine chapters long._

* * *

Tabby Mord was the secretary of Kevin Dolz. She always came in before him to get started on a few things. She walked into his office to get his coffee mug when she noticed things. One Mr. Dolz personal safe was wide open and 2 Luis Dolz the twin brother of Lois Dolz was on the floor not moving. Tabby did not know how to check if a person was alive or dead so she saw no reason to touch the body, she was also not one to panic so she simply walked over to the phone first calling the paramedic's, the police and Kevin himself.

 **A bit later.**

Several cops were going over the crime scene. Luis was alive but in a coma which didn't help the cops as he was their only witness. Mr. Dolz and Lois stood together though Quinn would have been with them but she was away from her phone. A detective came over to them.

"Mr Dolz I am detective Peter Lee, I have a few questions to ask" said the detective.

"Well I have a question as well" said Mr. Dolz.

"I understand this hard for you but we don't have any answers yet, I'm sorry" Said Detective Lee.

Mr. Dolz and and Lois shared a look.

"No my question is Where is Detective Orgio?" asked Mr. Dolz.

"I don't know I didn't ask" said Detective Lee.

"Ook well how can I help you?" asked Mr Dolz.

"What was in the safe?" asked Detective Lee.

"Some files on our large clients, my kids birth records, Quinn's adoption papers, a will, my grandfathers watch, counterfeit money that has an activator chip in them that turns on when they leave the safe, oh and blueprints for something Quinn is working on" said Mr. Dolz.

"Would you mind telling me what that is?" asked Detective Lee.

"Classified" said a man walking in.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Detective Lee.

"FBI agent John Lowder" proclaimed the man.

"FBI!?, so this is no longer my case?" asked Lee.

"No your still on the case but but you'll be working with me, so go ahead ask him your questions unless I say otherwise" said Agent Lowder.

"Who has access to this room?" asked Lee.

"Um my kids, Rick Domingo a janitor, and Berry the internet guy" Said Mr. Dolz.

"Who knows the code to the safe?" asked Lee.

"Me of course, Rick and my kids" said Mr. Dolz.

"Do you know why Luis was in your office so late at night?" asked Lee.

"He likes to sneak work on his stories apparently my office at night is really helpful or something" said Mr. Dolz.

"Thank you that will be all" said Lee.

"By the way I am surprised you didn't ask but Rick is in the subbasement" said Mr. Dolz.

As Agent Lowder and Detective Lee left they began to head in different directions.

"Um the subbasement is this way" said Lee.

"You can question him but I have actual things that need to be done" said Agent Lowder.

"Whatever" said Lee.

Lee went to the maintenance elevator and pressed the button for the subbasement. On his way down he wondered what the blueprints were that were so classified, also why some lowly janitor would have the ability to open the safe. Lee then walked down the hall until he came to a makeshift room. Lee knocked on the pipes causing Rick to look up.

"Can I help you?" asked Rick.

My name is Peter Lee, I'm a detective and I need to ask you a few questions" said Lee.

"Sure" said Rick.

"Where were you last night between 10pm and 11:30 last night?" asked Lee.

"I was cleaning the fourth floor" said Rick.

"Anyone who can verify that?" asked Lee.

"Um 2 other janitors and Talya Banks, she works late every night" said Rick.

"Why do you have the code to the safe?" asked Lee.

"Kevin and I were good friends, we both came from money but where I accepted it he did not and made his own fortune so while he saved all his money I spent every last penny, it was only then I learn who my real friends were, when no one else would give me a penny whereas Kevin gave me a job and let me take this space, I have the code to his safe because he trusts me and has me inspect the chips in the fake money to make sure they are working" said Rick.

"Why does he have fake money anyway?" asked Lee.

"Some military thing" said Rick.

"Did you happen to see what Quinn was working on?" asked Lee.

"Uh something with the initial didn't really understand the blueprints" said Rick.

"That's interesting, I'll keep it in mind" said Lee.

"Um ok" Said Rick.

"That will be all thank you" said Lee.

Rick watched the detective leave then climbed back into bed. Lee got back into the elevator then after a quick thought called in to dispatch.

"Find me Quinn Dolz and see what you can find on her" said Lee.

"Copy that" said dispatch.

 **Later.**

Lee was at his desk reading a file that made him smile when a uniformed officer came up to him.

"They found the Dolz girl, she's in interrogation room C" said the officer.

Quinn was led into the station and down the hall. They pushed her into a chair then left. Quinn hadn't been in police custody in a long time. Last time she had been caught stealing this time she was innocent. She had no idea why she was here or what was going on but she didn't like it or the smug way the detective walked into the room.

"Hello I am Detective Lee, do you know why you are here?" asked Lee

"No, but I wasn't read my Miranda rights so you need to release me this instant" Demanded Quinn.

"Your not under arrest...yet" said Lee.

"Excuse me!" demanded Quinn.

"Oh don't play dumb Quinn, I know you who are and you know who I am, after all I almost arrested you back when I was an undercover, I recognize your voice" sneered Lee.

"No idea what your talking about" said Quinn.

Quinn now understood who this man was but there was no possible way he could connect her to that.

"But we'll deal with that later, right now I want to discuss why your building a WMD, did your adopted brother find out and attempt to tell, is that why you tried to kill him" said Lee.

"What the fuck are you talking about, what the hell happened to Luis!" demanded Quinn.

"Don't play dumb I know what your up to, I will have you arrested for terrorism!" snarled Lee.

"Like hell you will!" declared Bart Flanders entering the room.

"How the hell did you get time to call your lawyer?" asked Lee.

"Next time don't grab my client when they are on their way to meet with me, especially one who will call in advance if they are going to be late or can't make it at all" said Bart.

"I like to know what the fuck is going on!" demanded Quinn.

"Last night someone broke into the safe in your fathers office and put Luis in a coma" said Bart.

"Will he be ok..other then the coma thing?" asked Quinn.

"Yes and Lee I brought some friends" said Bart.

The door opened to revel Agent Lowder, Detective Orgio and Jesus with some some guy in cuffs.

"Release Quinn Dolz this instant, she is innocent" said Agent Lowder.

"Not until I learn why she has a combination to the safe or blueprints for a weapon of mass destruction!" said Lee defiantly.

"The Waste Matter disruptor isn't a weapon of mass destruction" said Quinn confused.

"Again classified military project" said Lowder.

"As for the safe I have the combination because I built it" said Quinn.

"Quinn lets go, Lee I will be talking to your boss, Lowder was everything recovered?" asked Bart.

"Turns out it was just hidden in a trash can, some women named Talya Banks found it" said Lowder.

As Quinn slipped out of the room she saw the real thief up close. A former employee who was fired due to her discovery of the old system when she broke into Mr. Dolz's home.

 **6 and half years ago.**

Mr Dolz and his new alarm designer Quinn walked into the lab. There were several people working on different systems. One of them looked up to see a very unhappy Mr. Dolz. They quickly alert the others.

"Mr Dolz is there anything we can help you with?" asked Sarah Futta head designer.

"You can start by explaining why this was labeled new and a given a pretty face" said Mr Dolz tossing the alarm Quinn reveled as the old system on the table.

Sarah opened it surprise clouding her face. The others looked as well.

"This...this is the old system, the one we recalled" said Sarah stunned.

"I know, informed of that when she broke into my house" said Mr. Dolz.

"You brought the person who broke into your house into your company to work?" asked Jerry in disbelief.

"Yes I did, I'm glad it was her and not some thief who would of killed me over a damn trinket, I hired and commissioned her to make me a new system, hers takes less power and less time to respond to intruders" said Mr. Dolz.

"I told you not to do it, I told you it wouldn't work" said a man in the back.

"Excuse me?" asked Mr. Dolz.

"Jerry Sornita came to me about this and I warned him but he clearly didn't listen" said the man.

 **"How dare you, you little snitch** " shouted Jerry.

Guards please escort Mr. Sornita out of here" said Mr. Dolz.

Two guards grabbed Jerry by the arms taking him away. Jerry looked at Quinn and swore he would get revenge on her.

 **Author note.**

 _"I figure it's time I made Jesus Jealous and have Quinn and Jesus fight not a physical one of course but my money would be on Quinn, so that will be the next chapter"  
_


	16. Chapter 16 Jesus, Quinn, Aj and Callie

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Quinn sat in the living room as Jesus made snacks in the kitchen as they were going to watch some movies. Quinn was nervously trying to figure out how to tell Jesus she was pregnant. She had no idea how he would react as she already told him that when 1 bullet took her child another bullet pierced both her Fallopian tubes. She had gone to see her doctor after Sophia said something and the Doctor informed her that she still had one partially functioning tube. Her chances of getting pregnant was only 20%. Quinn was actually happy to hear this but was worried about Jesus.

"Hey Quinn do you want some coffee?" called Jesus.

"Um no thanks, just orange juice please" said Quinn.

Jesus walked into the living room just as someone knocked on the door.

"Expecting company?" asked Quinn.

"Mines asleep in the quest room" said Jesus.

"Fine I'll check it" said Quinn.

Quinn got up pulling her gun out of the couch then headed to the door with it behind her back. She opened the door and nearly dropped the gun. Jesus's jaw dropped when he saw another man kissing Quinn. Another Man Quinn didn't try and beat the shit out of for touching her and it was clear Quinn was kissing back.

"Hey Boyfriend in the room" hissed Jesus getting closer.

Quinn pulled away blushing not from surprise or embarrassment but from the heat of the kiss. The guy looked at a Quinn for a few minutes then looked at Jesus.

"Boyfriend huh?, well I'm her baby daddy or was" said the guy.

"Wait your Melody's father?" asked Jesus.

"Yup, now where is she, Quinn I would like to see her" said the guy.

"Um Aj you know she's...dead" said Quinn clearly hurt.

"I know, I want to know where she's buried" Said Aj.

"I didn't have her buried, with the hospital bills I couldn't afford a burial plot, she was cremated" said Quinn clearly ashamed.

"Where...where is she then?" asked Aj.

"In the closet" said Quinn looking at her feet.

 **"What the fuck is wrong with you, why do you always do this shit!"** yelled Aj.

"She hides dead people in her closet?" asked Jesus a little pissed.

"No when things get to emotional or to to serious she either runs or hides everything away, your clearly ashamed of daughter and my brother's stupid decisions, I taking her with me" said Aj.

"Hold on you can't do that" said Jesus stepping in front of him.

"Back off dude" said Aj.

"Jesus he has every right, he can take her" said Quinn quietly.

Jesus stared at Quinn completely in shock at how easy she surrendered to him. Aj looked at her to taken back by her timed attitude.

"Quinn I still love you but where the hell is the spitfire I got pregnant after a game of heavy drinking?" asked Aj.

"I've learned to pick my battles" said Quinn.

"No you haven't!" said Jesus.

"Quinn when is the last time you had a cup of Joe?" asked Aj looking at her.

"Um nearly a month ago" said Quinn looking out the window.

"Congratulations Quinn, bro you gonna need to stock up on pickles, doesn't matter what kind just make sure you have fucking pickles" said Aj.

Jesus looked between Quinn to Aj. Aj was clearly in love with her and Quinn was not looking anyone in the face like she normally did. Aj walked up to the closet then opened it and looked around until he pulled out a silver urn. He started to leave then stopped.

"I'm staying with some friends, they are good people with good jobs, they are gonna help me find a job, have you seen Ty?" asked Aj.

"No, I haven't" said Quinn.

"Ok I'll see ya" said Aj leaving.

"Quinn what the hell" Said Jesus.

"I didn't know he got out, or when he got out" said Quinn.

"No we'll talk about that later, I want to know when you were going to tell me when you were pregnant, you know that thing you said was impossible" said Jesus.

"I...I saw the doctor when...the doctor told me I actually had a 20% of getting pregnant" said Quinn.

"When were you going to tell me" asked Jesus.

"As soon as I felt comfortable" said Quinn.

"Oh so probably not ready even if I directly confronted you" said Jesus.

"You don't know me" hissed Quinn.

"I don't know you?, fuck that Quinn I know you well enough that you enjoyed being kissed by that guy" said Jesus.

"So what if I did, He was the love of my life" said Quinn trying to hurt Jesus as much as possible.

"The love of your life, then what the fuck would you call me?" demanded Jesus.

"A passing fling, that I planed on dumping once the sex stopped being fun" said Quinn.

"Your a fucking bitch, he wasn't the love of your life because you don't know how to love" said Jesus.

To Quinn that felt like a slap to the face because she knew deep down it was sort of true. Jesus didn't want to do this but he had acted without thinking and now it was to late.

"I don't need you, I don't need your whore sister, and I don't need your fucking family" said Quinn.

"At least I have a family" said Jesus.

Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House." said Quinn making each word a sentence.

Jesus grabbed his keys then stormed out slamming the door. Quinn screamed then kicked the door. She headed to her room where she grabbed a bag that she started filling with clothes.

 _"What are you doing?"_ asked a voice.

Quinn turned around but found no one in the room. She only saw her reflection in the mirror. She turned around and started filling her bag again.

 _"Your getting to old for this shit, seriously running away again"_ said a voice.

Quinn slowly reached for her nightstand where she kept her other gun. Once she had it she spun around aiming it at nothing.

"What the fuck" said Quinn.

 _"You can't shoot the truth just hide it" said the voice._

This time Quinn realized that the person talking was actually her reflection in the mirror. It was clear because Quinn had her arms out holding her gun while standing whereas the reflection had her arms crossed and was sitting on the bed.

"What fucking nonsense is this" demanded Quinn.

 _"I'm your subconscious, but you may address me as Callie"_ said her reflection.

"I am no longer Callie" said Quinn.

 _"Oh boo ho, Callie's a rape victim, she never said goodby to mommy, no one loves Callie, bad things always happen to Callie"_ mocked her reflection.

"What's your fucking point!" demanded Quinn.

 _"You are Callie and Quinn, your a rape victim and a mother, your a sister and a lover, your a daughter and and an employee"_ said Callie.

"What the fuck is your point" demanded Quinn.

 _"Et cogitato in corde tuo quis semper essemus it means never forget who we were but always remember who can be"_ said Callie.

"Wait a minute that's the fucking tattoo on my arm" said Quinn looking at her wrist.

 _"It sure is, a friend of ours decided while drunk that you needed a reminder of who you were and convinced us to get this"_ said Callie.

"Why the fuck should I care" said Quinn.

 _"Because if you run now, you'll be abandoning your family and Jude again, you will break ties with the militarily and they will not hesitate to track you down and lock you up for the rest of your miserable life"_ said Callie.

"Why should I care about them none of them even want me" said Quinn.

 _"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, None of them want you?, might I remind that Dad could easily be the man who killed us or got us arrested, Jude has been looking for us, and Sophia found us and set things into motion, Jesus got jealous of a man who put up with you at your worst, your friends who all went to prison denied your existence so you could have a better life, The Adams Fosters what ever they call themselves love you and have accepted you as one of them, the military knows about your past but have chosen to ignore it because your intelligent, hard working, and clever_ " Said Callie.

"I can still leave...no I can't I have people who relay on me, I have a life...a cat to feed, a...family...a family!" said Quinn.

 _"And Jude does love you, by the way there's another reason you can't leave"_ said Callie smiling.

"Because I'm pregnant?" asked Quinn. confused.

 _"Nope"_ said Callie smiling.

Quinn turned around when she heard her door open. It was David who Quinn forgot was in the guest room.

"Quinn where's my daddy?" asked David.

"He went to get ice cream, do you want anything?" asked Quinn sitting on her bed.

"Can I have a strawberry milkshake?" asked David climbing up onto the bed.

"Sure but a small one" said Quinn pulling out her cell phone.

 **Elsewhere.**

Jesus pulled to a stop as he just realized he left his son at Quinn's house. He looked at his phone then smacked his head on the steering wheel.

"Damn, damn, I hope Quinn is in a forgiving mode...or I could just apologize and hope she don't kill me" said Jesus to himself.

Jesus started laughing as he realized Quinn would be civil with a child involved, she loved kids why he had no idea but she did.

 **Ring! Ring! Hoo!**

Jesus jumped in his seat before he realized that was his phone ringing and that it was Quinn's ring tone. He hit the accept button and said Hi.

"Hey I changed my mind I was the java vanilla shake, and David want's a small strawberry shake" said Quinn.

"With extra strawberry's please" said David.

"I thought you can't have coffee" said Jesus.

"I'm sorry but that's ice cream with flavoring not real coffee" Said Quinn.

"My bad, you said Frozons was still open right?" asked Jesus.

"Yeah it is, um we need to talk when you get back, I love you" said Quinn.

"I love you to daddy" said David.

"I love you both to" Said Jesus..

Jesus hung up then got back on the road smiling. Quinn might not have realized but she already apologized and told him to come back well after he got the milkshakes.

 **Author note.**

I t _hink I should have Jesus and Aj hash somethings out, for example Aj mentioned something about pickles, Jesus might want to know why._


	17. Chapter 17 Jesus's dreadful chat

**Disclaimer I do not own The Foster.**

* * *

Jesus walked into a Doughnut shop that Quinn always bought her coffee and donuts at. He stood in line until it was his turn. When the cashier saw him they called up the manager.

"What the heck is going on, where's Quinn and why hasn't she bought any coffee!" demanded the manager jokingly.

"I got her pregnant so she's restraining herself from drinking coffee but she wants coffee flavored non coffee drinks" said Jesus.

"Congratulations, now put a ring on it before someone with more sense beats you to it" said the manager.

"What like you?" laughed Jesus.

"No that young man behind you, my pasty chef over there, and my daughter" said the manager pointing each person out.

Jesus looked behind to see Aj, then to the pasty chef who was a big burly Asian man, then he noticed the managers daughter who stood by the door smirking.

"Oh shit I have a competition" said Jesus.

"Hey Bro nice to see you again" Said Aj.

"You to, I've been hoping to run into you, I have some questions I wanted to ask you" said Jesus.

"Oh!, sure we'll sit over there, I don't have to be at work till later" said Aj pointing to a table.

Once Jesus had his order he took a seat waiting for Aj. Aj sat down waiting for Jesus to speak.

"Hey what did you mean when you said to have pickles, Quinn doesn't like pickles" said Jesus.

"Well during her pregnancy right after the second month last time she wanted pickles morning noon and night" said Aj.

"So are we talking get out of my face or I'll beat you to a pulp?" asked Jesus.

"Actually try loving apocalypse" said Aj.

"What?" asked Jesus confused.

"Ok so you know how Quinn's a bad ass that doesn't understand people do like her" said Aj.

"Yeah of course" said Jesus.

"Well forget all that for the next nine months, because there is going to be happy fights, angry sex, and your going to want to sleep on the couch with both guns" Said Aj.

"Why?" asked Jesus curious.

"Because Quinn's creepy ass laugh will keep you up, 4 times the neighbors called the cops on because they thought someone was being murdered" said Aj.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Jesus.

"So when do you plan on joining us?" asked Aj.

"Joining who?" asked Jesus.

"Quinn and I" said Aj.

"With what?" asked Jesus.

"In bed unless your prefer something else" said Aj.

"Excuse me!" said Jesus.

"What?" asked Aj.

"What the hell do you mean by in bed?" demanded Jesus.

"How come on man, you know Quinn she prefers open relationships, since I got back we've been doing it twice a week" said Aj cheerfully.

"What!, I was not informed of this" said Aj.

"Duude!, Quinn doesn't like being tied down so she'll sleep with people she's comfortable I thought you guys would have talked about this" said Aj.

"No we have not!" said Jesus.

"Soo she did tell you Melody was her second kid right?, or that she's married?" asked Aj.

"This would be the first time" said Jesus nearly foaming at the mouth.

"Ooh I said to much I should hit the road" said Aj getting up to leave.

 **20 minutes later.**

Quinn was sitting on her bed folding laundry with David.

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?" asked David folding a shirt.

"I don't know the doctor told me I had to wait" said Quinn matching sock..

"Why?" asked David.

"Because they are mean" Said Quinn.

"I thought that was the dentist" said David.

"Both" said Quinn.

"When's daddy coming back with breakfast?" asked David.

"Um he should have been back 15 minutes ago" said Quinn looking at her clock.

"He's late and your fake coffee is cold" aid David.

"That's ok, its not like it can taste any worse" said Quinn.

"I'm back, Quinn we need to talk, David go to your room" said Jesus.

"Ok no David stay where you are, Jesus what's the matter?" asked Quinn.

"Aj told me everything" said Jesus.

"That's a lot of info, did he happened to remember where I left my watch?" asked Quinn.

"He told me you were sleeping with him" Said Jesus not in the mood for Quinn's remarks.

"So he spent the night on the couch big deal" said Quinn.

"No word play, I mean sex" said Jesus.

"Oh I see" said Quinn.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, how many others!" demanded Jesus.

"Jesus, Aj is missing with you, he's jealousy your with me and he doe this every time I'm with someone other then him because he finds it funny, if you don't believe me go outside" said Quinn.

Jesus walked out the house then back inside.

"He's sitting in his car laughing his ass off" said Jesus.

"Exactly, now what else did he tell you?" asked Quinn.

"That during your pregnancy you'll want pickles" said Jesus.

"No I think that was just with Melody" said Quinn.

"That you had another kid" said Jesus.

Quinn didn't llok to happy to hear that. She quickly put her hand to her belly then looked at Jesus.

"I...I did but it was miscarriage" said Quinn.

"Oh shit, he didn't mention that" said Jesus.

"Because I didn't tell him" said Quinn sadly.

"He said we would have happy fight, angry sex, and that I should sleep on the couch because you have a creepy laugh" said Jesus trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea why he thought those were happy fights, we had angry sex because he made me feel bad before we did it, and yes you might want to sleep on the couch or invest in noise canceling head phones" said Quinn.

"Should we be talking about this with David in the room?" asked Jesus.

"He's fine, he's to interested in eating Donuts which he better not get on the clean laundry" said Quinn.

David looked up then grabbed another doughnut and left the room.

"He also said you were married" said Jesus.

"Well technically I'm a widow" said Quinn.

"What!" gasped Jesus.

"You know how I ended up working for dad?" asked Quinn.

"I do" said Jesus.

"That was only the first time I was caught" said Quinn.

"What happened the second time?" asked Jesus.

"Well you know Senator Beagle?" asked Quinn.

"Sure favors the police, hard on crime, Christian family values and all that, resigned when his son committed suicide with speculation that he might have been gay" said Jesus.

"He was, his dad caught me as I stool some food, he gave me a choice out of the blue, he can call the cops or marry his son and make several public and not so public appearances with his son" said Quinn.

"Seriously?" asked Jesus.

"Yeah but you won't find my picture I always wore a large hat and sunglasses, this was year after I met and was adopted by dad, I kept breaking into people's home for fun" said Quinn.

"Why were you stealing food then?" asked Jesus.

"Force of habit" said Quinn.

"Damn you have one of a history" said Jesus.

"Yeah I know right, he gave me a fake name and changed my age to fit his purpose" said Quinn.

"Wait how did Aj know about this?" asked Jesus.

"Well that was kinda the last the thing we talked about before I stopped visiting him" said Quinn.


	18. Chapter 18 Lou and Quinn

**Disclaimer I do Not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Quinn and Jesus were over at Foster's home for family dinner. It wasn't time yet so Quinn was sitting outside on the porch swing drinking a cup of tea. Marianna soon waddled out and sat down next to her.

"Hey Quinn how are you?" asked Marianna.

"I'm fine, how far long are you?" asked Quinn.

Marianna looked down at her extended stomach and started rubbing it, I have two months left, I don't want to be a pregnant bride" said Marianna.

"Do you know the gender?" asked Quinn.

"A boy, hey I thought you were only 3 months pregnant?" asked Marianna looking at Quinn's large stomach.

"I am but I'm having twins, and last time I gave birth it was a month early so they might come early to" said Quinn.

"Seriously?" asked Marianna.

"Of course when am I ever joking?" asked Quinn.

Marianna thought about it. A couple times she was about to respond but then she went back to thinking.

"Oh well you make witty puns that no ever gets because you like to prove your clever" said Marianna.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

"You know like Stu Bid your cat, Melody Joy Jacobs who you said you wanted to name Melody Freedom Jacobs but would be tacky, and when you asked if everyone on your dads side wanted to kill themselves" said Marianna.

"Your a fucking bitch!" said Quinn.

"Marianna was caught off guard as Quinn had never used or called her a bitch before and from Quinn it sounded both scary and a warning.

"What I do?" asked Marianna.

"First of all **Marianna** I really wanted to know if there was as a history of suicide, self harm and depression so I could seek help if necessary, I really wanted to name my daughter that because she was my **freedom** but I didn't want her to get made fun of, as for my cat when I found him it looked like he was trying to buy something as he learn how to stand on his back legs, hold something between his front legs and meow like he was begging, I don't make puns, quips or jokes on purpose" said Quinn nearly growling.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend I thought you were making jokes when you got uncomfortable some people do that" said Marianna about to cry.

"I've tried but it makes me look like a sadistic bitch and if you cry I will punch you" said Quinn.

"Why would you do that?" asked Marianna holding back her tears.

"Because right now if you start crying then I'll start crying and then I'll punch you, myself and then Jesus for putting me in this position" said Quinn.

Marianna started giggling. Quinn rolled her eyes even though she knew Marianna was aware that she would punch Jesus. Lou soon walked out and slumped down into a chair.

"You ok?" asked Marianna.

"There was a time when I was an independent women, I didn't need a man unless I wanted him but I went and fell for your brother" said Lou.

"So what" said Quinn.

"She's clearly hurt!" said Marianna giving Quinn the evil eye.

"Oh boo who, what's Brandon doing, beating you, tell his moms, or fight back, cheating on you who cares so long as he's coming back to you then your good, child porn report his ass, drugs, spike them let the bastard OD" said Quinn.

"So if Jesus was cheating on you, it wouldn't matter so long as he came back to you?" asked a skeptical Lou.

"Well he better or I'm tracking his ass down and cutting of his dick" said Quinn pulling a knife from her pants and holding it in the air.

Both Marianna and Lou looked surprised to see her holding a thin blade in her hand. Someone opened the door to come out when Quinn through the dagger hitting the side of the wall.

"Seriously Quinn if you don't like lemonade you could have said no thanks!" said Jesus staring at the dagger.

"Oh sorry but I was proving a point, by the way Don't ever cheat on me I can do worse then kill you" said Quinn.

"Sure never planed on it, you want this lemonade or not and why did you bring one of your throwing knifes?" asked Jesus.

"I would love that lemonade, and I forgot I had this in my pocket until we got here" said Quinn.

Jesus stared at her clearly not sure if she was telling the truth or not about the blade but he let it go. He set the lemonade down then went back in to the house.

"Ok so if that's what you would do why tell me to just let it go?" demanded Lou.

"That's not what I said, what I said was so long as he comes back your good because then you can do several things, cheat on him and let him catch you then when he freaks out you confront him, pretend to cheat on him, take all your stuff and leave, kill him or issue him a ultimatum" said Quinn.

"Um do you have anything that doesn't hurt?" asked Marianna.

"I like the leave and take my stuff but I have no where to go" said Lou.

"You can stay at my place, besides if you want a guy who will remain true to you I know the perfect guy unless you want to go lesbian" Said Quinn.

"Seriously this is my brother we are talking about, and Lou didn't say what he was doing" said Marianna.

"I thought the fact we moved on to him being a cheating bastard was obvious" said Lou.

"Besides Marianna your brother is a fucking creep, he try's to hit on me when ever I show up" said Quinn.

"Urgh, how long has he been cheating on you?" asked Marianna.

"Two years now" said Lou.

Quinn was drinking lemonade when Lou said that and started choking until she spit it up. Marianna stared at Lou in disbelief.

"Have you confronted him?" asked Marianna.

"No" said Lou.

"He's been cheating on you for two years and or longer but you have yet to confront him?" asked Quinn.

"Yes" answered Lou.

"No!, go in the house and confront him in front of everyone this is ridiculous" said Marianna.

"What's ridiculous?" asked a male voice..

Quinn looked over to see Aj walking over from the neighbors house wearing a movers uniform. Both Marianna and Lou blushed when they saw him.

"Hey Aj what you doing?" asked Quinn.

"My friend's brother has a moving company and he hired me, we are currently next door taking out the stuff" said Aj.

"What happened to Mrs. Aberout?" asked Marianna.

"She tripped and broke her hip so she's moving in with her kids" said Aj.

"Um Quinn who is this handsome god...I mean who's your friend here" said Lou trying to cover her blush.

"Oh this is Aj ex boyfriend/baby daddy" said Quinn.

"Hi I'm Marianna and this is Lou" said Marianna.

"So what are you guys talking about ?" asked Aj.

"Oh nothing important, Lou's creepy boyfriend has been cheating on her for two years and she hasn't confronted him about it" Said Quinn.

"You have a strange sense of not important you know that Quinn, leave his ass in the most public manor possible" said Aj.

"His family is in the house right now" said Quinn.

"Yeah that's public, you guys want some weed?" asked Aj.

"Can't pregnant" said Marianna.

"You know very well that I don't ingest in any form of mind altering substances" said Quinn.

"That's her reason for not eating brownies to " said Aj.

"Sorry but Brandon made me stop doing weed...after I break up with him I'm going to take you up on that offer" said Lou standing up.

"Cool I meet you out then" said Aj.

"Quinn your offer still stands right?" asked Lou.

"Yup" said Quinn.


	19. Chapter 19 Marianna's big day

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

 _"So this was the original end chapter of the original story but now after some thinking and editing it's not."_

* * *

Marianna why am I bridesmaid again?" asked Quinn.

"Because Sophia was supposed to be my bridesmaid but she's in jail" said Marianna.

"I got that part but you waited until you were no longer pregnant so why do you want a pregnant bridesmaid?" asked Quinn.

"To make me look more responsible of course" said Marianna.

"Whatever you say crazy lady" said Quinn.

"I'm not crazy just high maintenance" scoffed Marianna.

"I hate pink, I hate dress and I hate pink dresses" hissed Quinn.

"Suffer bitch" joked Marianna.

 _"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog to!_ " cackled Quinn.

"You got a doggie!" asked Frankie excited.

"Sorry babe it was a joke" said Marianna.

"Poopy head" said Frankie.

"Hey today's my special day!" said Marianna holding a hand to her mouth in surprise.

Everyone stared at Marianna.

"Mommy says everyday is your special day" said Frankie in a deadpan voice which was surprising to everyone.

Quinn and Jasper another bridesmaid both tried to surpass a laugh. Jesus who walked in at the right moment burst out laughing. Janell Marianna's best friend and maid of honer gave Jesus a dirty look.

"Jesus why are you here?" asked Janell coldly.

"I came to see my girl Quinn" said Jesus.

"Right!" hissed Janell.

Quinn watched as Janell started daggers into Jesus and Jesus looking anywhere but at her.

"Besides your sisters who in this room haven't you dated?" asked Quinn.

Jesus thought about it before responding.

"Lou" said Jesus confidently.

"Yeah because Brandon got to her first and then when that imploded, Aj picked her up" said Marianna.

"Didn't stop him from asking me out though" said Lou.

"Eh I'll let you slide on that one" said Quinn.

"Seriously?" asked Jesus.

"Why?" asked Lou.

"Honestly I would have done the same I mean your hot and it's just sex...so long as neither of us were dating anyone, which reminds me, you never came home last night" said Quinn.

"I uh spent the night at Aj's we didn't do...much" said Lou both blush and smiling.

"Hey now!, my big day remember!" said Marianna.

"You claimed it was your big day during the dance competition" said Lou.

"And during your quinceanera" said Jesus.

"She also said that when I bought cocktails after I pressed charges on Sophia, due to her being pregnant she had some fruity non alcoholic drink" said Quinn.

"My birthday" sad Frankie.

"I did not" said Marianna.

"Sadly I believe the kid" said Quinn.

"Ditto" said Jesus.

"I'm with them" said Janell.

"It's believable" said Jasper.

"I was there" said Lou.

"Whatever today is my ultimate big day, Today I become Marianna Marie Adams Foster Quinn" said Marianna proudly.

"Or MMAFQ for short" said Quinn.

"Aw Quinn said a really naughty word!" giggled Frankie.

 **"I will not be called MMAFQ!"** screeched Marianna.

"I"m telling mommy!" said Frankie.

They watched as Frankie ran out of the room to tell Stef or Lena that Quinn and Marianna said bad words. Standing at the door about to knock was Robert Quinn.

"Hello my soon to be father-in-law" said Marianna.

"Hi Marianna, um Jesus can I talk to you?" asked Robert.

"Um sure" said Jesus confused.

Jesus followed Robert out of the room into the hallway where they kept a slow pace.

"Nothing you do will ever be enough for Quinn not because it is to little but because it is to much and she would never accept that" said Robert.

"For someone you hardly know you seam to understand more about her then she does" Said Jesus.

"I figured it was clear for everyone that knew her" said Robert.

"Everyone but her" said Jesus.

"I want you to have this" said Robert handing Jesus a box.

Jesus was surprised when he saw what Robert was handing him. It was a small box that could only contain a ring. He looked at Robert who looked both happy and sad at the same time.

"What is this?" asked Jesus.

"That was the ring I gave Colleen the one I married her with and then left her with, I found it under my bed when I married Jill, apparently Colleen a couple years before and it fell under my bed" said Robert.

"Thank you sir" said Jesus knowing exactly what he wanted to do with it.

"Jesus with women like Colleen and Cal...um Quinn you need to fight for them and never let go once you have them because once they leave they are gone for good" Robert.

"I understand" said Jesus.

Quinn appeared at the end of the hall and when she noticed them she called out.

"Hey guys it's almost time!" called Quinn.

"We'll be right there dear" said Robert.

"Quinn let's go!" said Janell appearing next to her.

Janell grabbed Quinn by the arm pulling her inside the chapel. Quinn felt dizzy when Janell placed her roughly besides Jasper. Janell then ran down the aisle and back into the dressing room.

"Is just me or the floor spinning?" asked Quinn trying to steady herself.

"No it's you, Janell likes to get things done" said Lou.

The music started playing. Frankie the flower girl came out first throwing flower petals on the ground then sat down next to Lena. Marianna with Stef on her side came out as Janell carried the train.

"Who gives this women away?" asked the priest.

"I do" said Stef passing Marianna's hand to Ryan.

"The couples have written their own vows" said the priest.

"Ryan when I met you I thought there was no chance in hell we could ever be but then we had what I thought would be a fling which would go on to last two years, when I was with Liam all I could think about was you so much so that I actually forgot that I was cheating on him but as I think about it I didn't cheat on him I cheated on you and for that I am sorry" said Marianna.

"Ryan it is your turn" said Priest.

Ryan got down on one knee and held up a box.

"Will you still marry me?" asked Ryan.

"Yes" giggled Marianna.

"Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace" said Priest.

Those of people there who knew Ryan turned to look at his long time friend Kim Stacy. She gave them dirty looks.

"We know you have something to say young lady" said the priest.

"I should have been best man!" said Kim.

"Hey Jude had a fair point, he makes me look manly" said Ryan.

"It's true" said Jude.

"Marianna do you take this man to be your husband?" asked the priest.

"I do" said Marianna.

"Do you Ryan take this women to be your wife?" asked the Priest.

"I do" said Ryan.

"Then you may kiss the bride" said the priest.

Marianna and Ryan embraced sharing a a brief passionate kiss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the priest.

 **Later that night.**

Jesus danced with Marianna before giving her back to Ryan. Jesus went over to the buffet getting a plate of mashed potato's. He walked around greeting people. He was also looking around for Quinn. He saw Brandon talking to Lou who didn't seam interested in what he had to say.

"Hey have you guys seen Quinn?" asked Jesus.

"She's outside on the pavilion" said Lou.

"Thanks" said Jesus walking away.

"Lou baby please I want you back!" begged Brandon.

"I'm done Brandon, I can't keep doing this, I tried to be the good girlfriend, I tried to be the one you came back to every night but that's not who I am and your not worth all the pain and heartache" said Quinn.

"Your leaving me for that guy!" said Brandon looking at Aj.

"Bro calm down, technically she already left you" said Aj.

"Brandon I'm not sorry, I'm done putting up with your crap, now Aj I want to dance" said Lou.

"It will be my pleasure" said Aj taking her to the dance floor.

 **Outside.**

Jesus walked outside feeling the cool night breeze. He walked around until he found the pavilion which was actually well lit. Jesus found Quinn sitting on a swinging bench staring at the stars. Jesus sat down next to her.

"Hey" said Quinn.

"Hey" said Jesus.

Quinn went back to staring off into space. She felt Jesus rub her hand so she slide it into his. She was kinda worried he had hand fetish as he had been doing this for weeks now. Confusion creased her brows as she felt something cold and metal slide on her finger. She looked down at her hand which caused the confusion to turn to surprise. Jesus had placed a diamond amber ring on her finger and he was one knee.

"What is this?" asked Quinn.

"Well I've been trying to find the perfect ring for you to ask you the most important question I ever wanted to ask when Robert gave me this" said Jesus.

"It's beautiful" said Quinn.

"Will you marry me?" asked Jesus.

"Yes I...Oh my god **Frankie!"** shouted Quinn.

To Jesus's surprise Quinn jumped for her seat and ran with a surprising amount of speed for a pregnant women. He followed her gaze to the road wear he saw Frankie jumping in puddles but then something else caught his eye. A small truck that was heading towards her in a motion that indicated the driver was drunk. In slow motion Jesus watched as Quinn pushed Frankie out the way but was hit in the back by the truck her self causing her to land a few feet to the side. The truck hit a tree after that and stopped moving. Jesus ran over to Quinn holding her trying to get her to wake up. He never heard the sirens or his family as everyone moved around him.


	20. Chapter 20 Goodby

**Disclaimer I do not own The Foster.**

* * *

 **Then**

Jesus was sitting on the couch watching tv. But he was not content with that was on so he constantly changed the channel. Quinn walked into the room then walked back out. Jesus could see something was clearly on her mind.

"Quinn something on your mind?" asked Jesus.

"Yes actually and this might be a bit uncomfortable" said Quinn.

"Ha ha ha!, sure try me" said Jesus.

"So I went back to Bart's office to add something to my will" said Quinn.

"Really what?" asked Jesus surprised.

"Well I gave you power of attorney in case anything ever happens to me" said Quinn.

"What why?" asked Jesus sitting up.

"Well the thing is I've failed as a mother and I don't want strike 3 and 4 on my mind" said Quinn.

"Look Quinn you...strike 3 and 4?, Quinn are you having twins?" asked Jesus.

"Yeah" said Quinn smiling.

"Oh my god, a near impossible pregnancy already and you having twins that's awesome, I need to tell my moms" laughed Jesus.

"They already know, I told them and everyone else except you and Brandon" said Quinn.

"That's just mean!, speaking of Brandon why has Lou been sleeping on our couch?" asked Jesus.

"Oh Brandon's been cheating on and I convinced her to stay here and she's seeing Aj now" said Quinn.

"What are we going to name them?" asked Jesus.

"We can discuss that later, back to the power of attorney!" said Quinn noticing they were going off topic.

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" asked Jesus.

"If I ever get into an accident and you have to chose between me or the children I want you to choose them, let me die but save them" said Quinn.

"What why, we can always try again if that's what you want or adopt" said Jesus.

"No I can't I just can't, Jesus if you choose me then you will also lose me because I will take my own life if i fail again as a mother" said Quinn.

Jesus looked surprised to hear her say this which soon turned to anger.

 **"Why the hell would you say that, why the hell would you say that to me, I fucking love you why hell would you threaten to kill your self!"** demanded Jesus.

 **"Because I can't keep doing this ok,** I've been depressed for a long time, medicine doesn't help, therapy doesn't help, I've tried so hard to be the person I wanted to be but I lost myself years ago, You brought me joy and all I ask is if it comes down to it, save our babies please!" begged Quinn.

"I...I'll do it" said Jesus in defeat.

"I love you I really do but if I lose those babies as well then what's the point" said Quinn exhausted.

"Fuck!, Quinn clearly you had a long time to think about this, I'm going for a walk and I'm going to think things out for myself and I promises I will return" said Jesus.

"Ok ok" said Quinn.

 **Now.**

Jesus sat in the waiting room with his family. Kevin, Lois and Luis showed up and hugged him.

"What happened?" asked Kevin.

"Frankie was on the street jumping in and out of rain puddles, it was one of those gravel roads that don't get used a lot so she figured it was ok, Frankie didn't notice the truck coming towards her but Quinn did, Quinn raced out and pushed Frankie to safety but was hit by the driver who crashed into a tree" said Jesus.

"I'm sorry!" mumbled Frankie.

Kevin looked at the little girl then leaned down and hugged her.

"It's not your fault, the driver should have been paying attention" said Kevin.

"Where is the driver?" asked Lois.

"Currently in jail, they were drunk" said Jesus.

"That doesn't matter I'll fucking sue them back to the stone age, I'll take everything they own and then some!" snarled Kevin.

"Oh shit dude, you were going to marry into that!" said Brandon.

"What!?" asked Kevin completely surprised.

"I proposed to her but never got a an answer" said Jesus.

Kevin looked at him then brought him into a hug. Jesus embraced the man like he couldn't stand anymore.

"Mr Foster?, Jesus Foster!" called the doctor.

Jesus turned around to see the doctor holding a file.

"Yes" said Jesus.

"This claims you have power of attorney, we we need you to make a choice, do we save Quinn Dolz or do we save the children?" asked the doctor.

 **Then.**

Jesus sat on a bench in the park across from their apartment. He was trying to figure out why Quinn would even say she would kill herself. When a even more horrifying fight thought came to mind. Would Quinn take her own life while pregnant. He kept thinking she wouldn't but the voice of dread kept giving him reason why she would and that maybe he should run back to the apartment now. These warring thoughts were soon cut out by a very old voice.

"Whatever it is that is causing you so much panic can't be that major" said the old man.

"What?" asked Jesus looking over to see an old man tossing bread crumbs on the floor for the birds.

"Sometimes the things we fret over are never as troubling as we think they when we look them over in a new light" said the old man.

"Really your pregnant girlfriend ever just tell you she would kill her self at any moment?" asked Jesus sarcastically.

"Is that what she said or what you think she said?" asked the old man.

Jesus thought about it. _"I will take my own life if i fail again as a mother" said Quinn. "Well the thing is I've failed as a mother and I don't want strike 3 and 4 on my mind" said Quinn._

"She said she's been depressed for a long time and that I bring her joy" said Jesus.

"So if these children were to survive, how much joy do you think she would have?" asked the old man.

"I...just enough that suicide would always be at the back of her mind" said Jesus.

"Ha ha ha you think she always thinks about it?, think about her life and what it has taught her" said the old man.

Jesus started to think about it.

 **Chapter 4 first date.**

 _"Are we talking about parkour or do you run up 4 flights of stairs then jump out a window?" asked Jesus._

 _"Parkour" said Quinn._

 _"Ok that makes more sense" said Jesus._

 _"Oh you thought I was doing something very stupid with no control" said Quinn._

 _"Kinda, so when did you get into parkour?" asked Jesus._

 _"Oh you know that time I lived on the streets, you see there were quite a few individuals who were not to thrilled with my survival methods" said Quinn._

 **nearly a year ago. chapter 8 pre-moment**

 _"Hey Quinn I'm leaving now, It's Sunday so I'm going over to my moms for dinner" said Jesus._

 _"Ok tell Marianna I said Hi" said Quinn._

 _"You sure you don't want to come, you can meet my moms, hang out with my cheating sister I know how much you like her now, or you can see Jude for the first time in years!" said Jesus._

 _"No thanks I'll just hang out with Stu Bid and watch some tv, just don't tell Jude what you know" said Quinn._

 _"I would rather have you come with me" said Jesus._

 _"Look Jude has his family and he's happy let him be, he doesn't need me anymore" said Quinn._

 _"I told you, he's not completely happy, he's trying to find you, he discovered your biological father, you have more family Quinn" said Jesus._

 _"No I'm good" said Quinn smiling._

 _"Fine you forced me to use this but if Liam shows up tonight he will be arrested in front of everyone" said Jesus._

 _Quinn stared at him for a few minutes then stood up._

 _"That would make me intensely happy, ok if that happens go ahead and revel who I am, should I put on a dress or something?" asked Quinn._

 _"Nah your fine, come on lets go" said Jesus mentally adding a check to his win list._

"No she doesn't think about all the time, since she met me she's gotten new memories, better ones, and her father Kevin loves her a lot, she discovered that Jude been trying so hard to find her because he does in fact love her" said Jesus.

"Some people go through life getting equal part hate and love, some people experience more good then bad, some get more bad then good but then there are the people who look at the dark side and fail to remember that in the darkness there hides light and the reverse is also true" said the old man.

"So she would never harm herself or put her put herself in a dangerous situation while pregnant?" asked Jesus.

"Not intentionally of course" said the old man.

"Thanks I should go talk to Quinn, thanks for the help, are you my neighbor or something?" asked Jesus.

"No just visiting an old friend, besides in the beginning in you ignore me, in the middle you fear me, and at the end you welcome me like an old friend"aid the old man.

Jesus was confused by this sudden riddle the implied he knew the old man. He turned around to say something to him when he found himself alone on the bench.

 **Now.**

"Uh me and Quinn already...discussed, she wants you to...save the children" said Jesus trying to not cry.

"That was what she wanted are you sure?, if we save her there's a chance she can still get pregnant" said the doctor.

"No there would no chance, she wants the children to live, is there anything wrong with them?" asked Jesus.

"No luckily they escaped harm" said the doctor walking away.

Jesus sat down hard into the chair letting the tears flow.

"Jesus did she tell you...about her depression?" asked Lois.

"Yeah not even medicine or therapy would help her" said Jesus.

"I'm surprised she lived this long anyway, she gave up the fight a long time except for parkour she wasn't properly taking care of herself, Stu Bid was better treated " said Luis.

"When Quinn found joy it actually didn't last very long, her relationship with you was the longest she's been happy, her pregnancy added to it" said Kevin.

"Is this your way of trying to make me feel better?" asked Jesus.

"Nope not by a long shot" said Kevin eyes glazing over.

The doctor walked down the hall and in the room of the patient Quinn Dolz. There several doctors and a couple nurse were trying to keep Quinn alive.

"He said to save the children, focus on them" said the doctor.

Now that the doctors had their orders they began to work on getting the baby's out and safe. Quinn watched all this as she stood off to side.

"This is creepy" said Quinn.

"Eons doing this and your the first person to ever say that" said an old man standing next to her.

"So you taking me to hell?" asked Quinn.

"Your not a christen why would you go to hell?" asked the old man.

"Because I'm just a common criminal?" said Quinn.

"Oh right I forgot...oh wait Martha Levy!, your broke into her house only to save her from another" said the old man.

"That was an accident" said Quinn.

"Not for her, you were an angel for her, thanks to you she lived 4 more years then she originally would have" said the old man.

"I guess that's good" said Quinn.

"Your widow Greg Beagle" said the old man.

"Wait widow, I thought I was the widow" said Quinn.

"Nope his father lied to you and the public as his son left to be the man he wanted to be thanks to you" said the old man.

"Wow" said Quinn.

"Oh and Father Olray" said the old man.

"Who?" asked Quinn.

"Oh right you might know him as Dirty Max, thanks to you he got off drugs became a priests and now helps others get off drugs" said the old man.

"What are you doing?" asked Quinn.

"Summing up your life, your doing the negative so I'm doing the positive, and it's times to go" said the old man.

The old man held out his hand as Quinn took it. Together they walk away until they could no longer be seen.


	21. Chapter 21 Jesus learns

**Disclaimer I do not own the Fosters.**

* * *

Jesus stared through the glass at his children who slept soundly in their incubators since they were born prematurely. He had to name them and he had no idea what day it was. He did know his boss called him and told him to take some time off but that was either an hour ago or a week ago. Jesus had no idea what to do now that Quinn was gone.

"So those two are Callie's, they will be a handsome young man and a beautiful young lady when they get older" said a man Jesus didn't know.

Jesus stared at the man who spoke. He was a white man with a neat trim brown beard, a black hat over over brown hair. He wore a grey jacket with blue jeans.

"Her name was Quinn" said Jesus.

"Callie, Colleen, Carry, Quinn, Amanda, George, quite frankly our favorite lady had quite a few names so honestly I don't care, to you she was Quinn to me she was Callie" said the man.

"Who the hell are?" asked Jesus.

"Oh right I should introduce myself, I am Joe Luterfan, I am a reporter and I've been after Callie a long time, ever since I discovered reports about a thief who stole some minor valuables and cans of food" said the man

"What are you after?" demanded Jesus.

"The story of a women who inspired others to be better, now that this story has reached it's conclusion I figured I would meet you" said Joe.

"Why?" asked Jesus.

"I didn't come for your permission but that would be nice, you see I came to give you this" said Joe holding out a slip of paper.

Jesus took the slip and looked at it. It was a check for $15,000.00. Jesus looked at then at Joe who kept staring at the children.

"What is this!?" asked Jesus stunned.

"It was thanks to Callie that I got several fiction story's published, as I tracked her trying to find her I learned so much about the girl I would name as Holly Badrins in my fiction story's, I have several publishers who are waiting for this story, I call it The hunt of my muse, the girl in the shadow and I wanted you to have that check to know just how much Callie meant to me" said Joe.

"I..I can't accept this" said Jesus.

"Yes you can, I've already talked to Mr Dolz" said Joe holding out another piece of paper.

Jesus took the paper finding that it was a list of names. Jesus gave Joe a confused look.

"That is a list of people I've met over the years who all contacted me a couple days ago when they saw Callie in the paper, they want to attend her funeral and give thanks to the women who helped them" said.

"Hold on Cart Micniss is on here, how did Quinn know him?" asked Jesus.

"You'll have to ask him, by the way he wants to pay for everything, oh and I think you should name one of the kids after Callie" said Joe walking away.

 **A few days later.**

Jesus stood by the entrance of the chapel afraid to go in and face the truth and used the excuse that he wanted to greet the guest. The first to arrive was a priest which Jesus thought was odd since they already had one.

"Um can I help you?" asked Jesus.

"Is this the funeral of Carry...I uh mean Quinn Dolz?" asked the priest.

"Yes but who are you?" asked Jesus.

"I am Father Olray but when she knew me I was called Dirty Max because I was addicted to drugs and slept in the mud, it was because of her kindness and words that I was inspired to seek help and in return I sought to help people like Quinn and somehow became a priest" said the man.

"What words?" asked Jesus.

"Um well they weren't exactly nice or polite or comforting, more of a scary hard truth that stung to the core" said Father Olray.

"Yeah that sounds like Quinn" said Jesus.

"I'll see you inside" said Father Olray.

"Yeah" said Jesus.

Father Olray went inside leaving Jesus alone again. Jesus wondered more about Quinn's past, she had been separated from Jude for 6 years and it was a full 6 years. She was on the street for 2 years then spent the rest of time with Kevin Dolz but was still a thief until 2 years ago. Jesus wasn't to deep in thought so he was quick to notice the older man walking towards him.

"Can I help you?" asked Jesus.

"I"m looking for Quinn's funeral, the paper says this it" said the man.

"It is, how did you know Quinn?" asked Jesus.

"I didn't but my mother did, you see Quinn broke into my mother's house one night to steal some canned food and some jewelry but found my mom being attacked by another thief with less morals then Quinn, Quinn grabbed a rolling pin and smashed it against the man's head knocking him out cold, Quinn explained why she was there and that she didn't know the guy but if my mother wanted she could call the police on them both, instead my mother told her to help herself to the left overs in the fridge let her leave then called the cops, my mom died 4 years later, able to see her first great grand child" said the man.

"Quinn saved a life but she all could do was focus on the negative" mussed Jesus.

"I am only here to give her thanks for my mother who can not, otherwise I wouldn't bother to mourn a common criminal" said the man.

"Oh shut up!" said a women walking up to them.

"Excuse me!" demanded the man.

"If Quinn was a such a common criminal like you claim then your mother would have died that night but she lived and Quinn not a criminal she's just a tale of woe" said the women.

The man gave her a strange look then walked inside. The women looked Jesus up and down before responding.

"So what exactly did Quinn see in you?" asked the women.

"No idea" said Jesus.

"Good answer, no idea why she would ever date a cop" said the women.

"And you are?" asked Jesus.

"I am Mindy, I knew Quinn back when she was on the street before she left to become a Dolz" said the women.

"Mindy?, sister of Kal?" asked Jesus.

"The very one" said Mindy.

"It's nice to meet the women she considered her family" Said Jesus.

"Family huh?, she never called, she never wrote, she never made things awkward, oh she was family all right!" joked Mindy.

"Well it's nice to meet you" said Jesus.

"You to" said Mindy heading inside.

Jesus meet many people that day who would tell him more about the women he loved. He met Cart Micniss who as it turns out was Quinn's husband Greg Beagle. He met another one of Quinn's lover, a serious man who worked hard but admitted he wasn't the right person for Quinn. He met people who considered her a friend. Eventually Jesus went inside comforted by the fact he had lost Quinn but gained knowledge of who she was. He wondered what his kids would face in the future.

* * *

 **Author note.**

I am thinking of continuing this story but through the kids view sometimes Jesus I would like to know what you guys think.


End file.
